


A Proper Candidate For Marriage

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Pegging, Sexual Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When some rogue Chinese Amazons get a commission to present a man his perfectly trained bride, they see how to kill two birds with one stone. And Ranma, after a few alterations, is the perfect choice for their plans.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**A Suitable Candidate for Marriage Chapter One**

  
“Then we are agreed?” The old man asked in a rasping voice.  
  
“Oh yes,” Ka Fe said, a smile in her voice, though not visible underneath the deep purple half mask she wore. “Send us the first half now and we’ll have a progress report for you by the end of the day.”  
  
The old man and the young woman shook hands, concluding their business. Five minutes later, Ka Fe was outside of the small, cramped room above a bar that they had met in, letting the rain pour down on her as she looked up and down the alley street.  
  
“We get the job?” Si Pa asked, appearing at Ka Fe’s shoulder.  
  
“Hell yeah, we’ve got the job,” Ka Fe said happily, patting Si Pa on the back. “Where’s Jo Lu? She needs to know about this as well.”  
  
“She’s following Herr Muller,” Si Pa said. “Her paranoia’s acting up again.”  
  
“Well, she’ll be back in a few hours,” Ka Fe said with a shrug. “Time for us to head back and start packing.” She started towards the mouth of the alley. “We’ll be leaving this dump soon enough.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Si Pa said. “Japan’s not as good as China, but it sure as hell beats _Germany_.”  
  
“Hey,” Ka Fe said with a laugh, elbowing Si Pa in the ribs, “I didn’t _say_ we’re going to Tokyo. It’s not like Muller needs a _Japanese_ submissive trophy wife for his son. Don’t you want to go be a Korean tourist in Zambia?”  
  
“Yeah, right, pull the other one,” Si Pa said. “I saw you writing that letter back home. I can put the dots together.”  
  
The two Chinese women stepped out of the alley, pausing underneath a street light. Ka Fe pulled her mask down. She was a short, attractive woman, who moved with the easy grace of a trained martial artist. Her friend was somewhat taller and a lot thinner in the shoulders and constantly kept one hand on her belt as she looked around the surroundings.  
  
“Okay, okay, we’re mixing business with pleasure,” Ka Fe said, throwing an arm over Si Pa’s shoulders. “Is that so wrong?”  
  
“There’s pleasure in getting paid,” Si Pa responded quickly. “That’s still going to happen, right?”  
  
“Of course it will,” Ka Fe said. “We’re going to get paid, we’re going to have fun and nobody’s going to be shooting at us. It’s nothing but good times for the three of us.”  
  
The two of them had gotten half of what they owned packed and ready for transport when the door silently opened. They both glanced up, Si Pa’s hand getting even closer to knife hidden underneath her shirt than normal. Then they both relaxed as the last member of the trio stepped through the door.  
  
“Welcome back,” Ka Fe said with a grunt as she picked up the box she had dropped in anticipation of violence. “Find anything?”  
  
“No, he didn’t stop to talk with some shadowy figure on the way back,” Jo Lu said. “Wish he had, that would have made getting soaked worth it.” She looked around at the boxes and duffel bags that were taking up space. “So I’m guessing we got the job?”  
  
“Yep,” Ka Fe said. “We’ve got three tickets for the red-eye flight to Tokyo, so start packing if you want any of your stuff to follow you.”  
  
“Doing some kidnapping for some sexual slavery training,” Jo Lu said, shaking her head as she started to help pack. “When we left, I _kinda_ thought that there would be a bit more romance and glory involved in the mercenary life.”  
  
“Hey,” Si Pa said. “If we get a higher offer, I’m sure we’ll let the guy go.”  
  
“Not the guy, the target,” Ka Fe said with a shake of her head. “There’s no reason for Muller the Younger to ever know that sort of detail.”  
  
“Gotta to say,” Jo Lu said, looking over the documents and photos spread across the table, “the rich really do live different lives than the rest of us.” She shook her head. “He’s paying us how much to get his grandson a trophy bimbo?”  
  
“More reliable than a dating service,” Si Pa said, glancing out the window as a dog barked. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, Jo Lu.”  
  
“I’m not, I’m not,” Ju Lu said. “Just thinking out loud.” She sighed. “Gonna feel weird to be using _that_ training for pay instead of just for pleasure. Good, but weird.”  
“I’ve got to admit, it’s going to feel good to get some payback on the old hag,” Si Pa said. “Real damn good.”  
  
“And that will only be the beginning,” Ka Fe said with a smile as she zipped the last bag shut. “I don’t know what else we might be able to do, but she deserves so much more than that.”

*******

Ranma wasn’t sure what had just happened. One minute, he had been walking along. Then there had been a pinch on the back of his neck. He had felt around, pulled out a feathered dart and then the world started to wobble around him. And now he was here.  
  
So he had been kidnapped again. By someone who didn’t even have the guts to beat him down into the ground or anything. When he got out of the ropes that were wrapped pretty tightly around him, he was going to teach those cowards a lesson about how challenges should be issued.  
  
It might take a while for him to get out of the ropes, though. They were pretty durable and wrapped _really_ tightly around him. Ranma grunted and sweated, trying to get free. But it just wasn’t happening.  
  
Giving up for the moment, Ranma looked around the room he was in. It was a pretty small bedroom, and wasn’t that luxuriously appointed. One of the worst three bedrooms he’d been kidnapped and brought to. It couldn’t begin to compare to Kodachi’s bedroom or any of the foreign royalty that had kidnapped him or Akane over the years.  
  
Ranma’s attention was drawn from critiquing the room to the door as it swung open. There were three women standing there. They were all obviously Chinese and something about the way the held themselves made him think of Shampoo.  
  
They were all attractive and they all obviously knew just how attractive they were. There was no other reason for them to be wearing tops that showed off so much cleavage or pants that were so tight. The one in the center was wearing purple, while the one to her left had a green and yellow outfit that clung tightly to her tall, curvy body, while the one on the right wore even less than the other two. And was also very attractive, of course. She actually almost matched Ranma’s girl form in both shortness and beauty.  
  
“So, you’re finally awake,” the one in the center, wearing a half-mask that hid her lower face said. “Welcome to your new, temporary home.”  
  
“You’re damn right it’s temporary,” Ranma grunted, wiggling around with renewed determination to get free and start kicking butt. “Who are you clowns anyway?” He paused, a thought coming to him. “You’re not more fiancées, are you?”  
  
“No, though marriage is one of the reasons you’re here,” the woman said as she and her friends stepped into the room, spreading out so that they stood at the foot, head and center of the bed, looking down at him. “Your marriage, in fact.”  
  
“I’m not getting married to anyone!” Ranma growled, starting to rock back and forth as he got mad. “How many people do I have to beat up before you all accept that?”  
  
“Luckily, you don’t have a choice,” the masked woman said. “We’ve got six months to turn you into the perfect wife for Hans Muller, after which you’ll be just outright _perfect_ for him.”  
  
“Wife?” Ranma said, a trickle of ice flashing through his soul for a moment. “You might have noticed something a little bit wrong with that, lady.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” one of the other women, the tallest one said. “We know all about that.” She smiled. “And how to take care of it.”  
“Jo Lu,” the masked woman said, “give him a happy ending.” She put a hand on her hip. “And then we can start _her_ training. Si Pa, help me with the potion.”  
  
“Sure thing, Ka Fe,” they both said.  
  
“Hey!” Ranma shouted, wiggling around some more, trying to break free. “Don’t think you can just ignore me!”  
  
“Trust me,” Jo Lu said with a grin as she crawled onto the bed with Ranma. “I’m not ignoring you.” She leaned down and planted a big, wet kiss right on Ranma’s lips. His eyes went wide with surprise as she reached up to grab his shoulders. She stroked his cheek. “I’m going to make sure that this is as good for you as it possibly can be.”  
  
“What is?” Ranma asked warily, deciding that she was too far away for a good headbutt.  
  
“Your last time having sex as a guy!” Jo Lu said happily, reaching down and tugging Ranma’s black pants down. She looked down at his soft cock and frowned. “Oh, are you not in the mood?” She giggled. “You mean that this isn’t exciting and arousing for you?” She shrugged. “Don’t worry, I know how to fix that.”  
  
Jo Lu reached down and pulled her shirt off of her chest. Her breasts were a _lot_ bigger than they had looked like while hidden away, even a bit bigger than Ranma’s own. He swallowed as he stared. That was an arousing sight, but it wasn’t arousing _enough_ to get him hard. Not with everything that was going on.  
  
Not even Jo Lu’s hand stroking up and down along his shaft helped him out with that. He stayed soft and limp in her hand, making her frown.  
  
“Okay, I had thought that I would have to do this later on, to properly break you in to the new way of doing things.” She shrugged. “But if you can’t, you can’t!” She patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you still get to feel a pussy wrapped around your cock. There’s just going to be a bit of work between now and then.”  
  
“Listen, I don’t know what you’re planning,” Ranma said, wiggling around and trying to throw her off of him, “but if you think I’m having sex with you, you’re dead wrong.”  
  
“Uh huh, that’s nice,” Jo Lu said, hopping off of the bed and opening up a case sitting on the dresser. “Ah, here we go.”  
  
Ranma blinked and then his face went pale as he stared at the strap-on Jo Lu was fastening around her waist. In one sense, it wasn’t a very impressive dick, just a slender purple shaft. In another sense, he was a _guy_.  
  
“I don’t know where you’re thinking of putting that, but you’d better believe that it’s not going anywhere near me,” Ranma said, his voice speeding up a bit despite his best efforts.  
  
“Oh, as if you have a choice in that sort of thing anymore,” Jo Lu said with a laugh. “That’s not the kind of attitude your husband is going to want from you.”  
  
While Ranma tried to break out from the bindings, Jo Lu lubed the dildo up. Then she cut away his pants and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. Then she flipped him over, driving his face into the pillow as he wiggled around, feeling her hands grabbing his rear.  
  
“You know,” Jo Lu said casually, “this is a nice butt.” She reached down and got a good handful of the well-developed muscles there. “But it’s going to be even better when it’s a girl’s butt, believe me.”  
  
Ranma’s eyes crossed as he felt the dildo start to slide into him. It wasn’t like anything else he had ever felt before. He bucked around, trying to get it to slide out, but the inexorable pressure kept on pressing against him, forcing his tunnel to surrender and let the shaft slide on inside.  
  
It was an effort to keep from squealing as he got fucked. Ranma shivered and shook, bucking and writhing in his bonds, trying to get away. But the renegade Amazons had done much too good of a job and he didn’t manage a thing.  
  
This wasn’t like anything Ranma had gone through before. The feeling of the shaft inside of him, so _deep_ inside of him was making him feel ten kinds of weird as it moved back and forth.  
  
Then it hit something deep inside of his body. Ranma moaned, not able to stop himself. That was- a feeling. Right. Not quite like anything else he had ever felt before, as his cock twitched. Then Jo Lu hit it again and again, a smile forming on her face as she did so.  
  
“That’s the spot, alright,” she said with a giggle. “The happy little spot that always makes a man feel so good.” She patted Ranma’s cheek. “You’re going to be losing that, but at least you’ll be getting a pussy to play with. And I think that a pussy feels even better than a cock.”  
  
“How on earth would you know?” Si Pa asked. “You’ve never been within a dozen miles of the Cursed Springs.”  
  
“I’ve got an imagination, don’t I?” Jo Lu replied. “And Ranma here will be able to tell us sooner or later, right?”  
  
Ranma wasn’t ever going to get fucked in his female body. That was just a plan and simple fact. Of course, he hadn’t thought that he would get _fucked_ in his male body either, but here it was, happening. And _how_ it was happening. Ranma had never thought about this sort of thing before, but he could feel his cock getting harder and harder as Jo Lu slammed into his butt again and again.  
  
It was a struggle to keep from moaning. Ranma wasn’t ashamed of moaning in general, but in the specific? When he could end up making who knew what sounds? That would be bad. That would be really, really bad. Ranma wanted to sound in pain and angry and uncomfortable, not sounding like he enjoyed this. Because, again, his dick _was_ getting hard.  
  
Not super hard, not like it would when he saw one of his fiancées naked. But it was still harder than it should be as it rubbed against the soft sheets of the bed as Jo Lu pumped the shaft into his ass and then right back out.  
  
“In and out, in and out,” Jo Lu said with a smile. “And doesn’t it feel _nice_.” She chuckled. “Just think, you’re going to get to _always_ feel like this from now on.”  
  
“If we don’t get interrupted in the next three minutes,” Ka Fe agreed. “God, this stuff smells foul.”  
  
Even with everything else on his mind (and in his body), Ranma had to agree. The scent of the potion the Amazon was cooking up was really something disgusting, even worse than Akane’s cooking. The thought of actually _drinking_ it made his stomach churn.  
  
“Let’s see,” Jo Lu said, leaning forward until her front was pressed against Ranma’s back. “Are you getting hard yet?”  
  
Her hand snaked underneath Ranma’s belly to grab at his dick. He flinched, even though the hand that wrapped around his shaft was soft and gentle. And he flinched because he knew what she was going to find.  
  
“Hey, you _are_ getting hard,” she said happily. “I figured that you would from this.” She groped his rear again. “Guys may not like to admit it, but they sure do like a hard rod up the pooper to stimulate them.”  
  
“It’s not like that,” Ranma said, snarling as best he could with what was going on and with how he had to crane his head for his words not to vanish into the pillow. “I’m not some kind of pervert.”  
  
“But you will be,” Jo Lu said happily. “We’re going to make you into an even bigger pervert than the three of us put together.”  
  
“Why are you even doing this?” Ranma gasped, trying for a different tack, one that would hopefully draw everyone’s attention, including his own, from how his dick was starting to get even harder underneath his stomach. “I’ve never even _met_ any of you before.”  
  
“No, but you have met our honored and revered elder,” Ka Fe said, contempt filling her voice. “And this is going to be the best possible way we can get revenge on Cologne. Sending her granddaughter’s would-be husband off to another continent to get married by some guy? She’d never live that humiliation down.”  
  
“It’s the least of what she deserves, getting us thrown out of the village,” Si Pa muttered, outright throwing some ingredients into the pot that she and Ka Fe were tending to. “She had no right to declare us unworthy.”  
  
  
That was _it_? Just some stupid, half-baked revenge scheme that wasn’t even aimed at Ranma? He felt _insulted_ by it, honestly, even more than he did over how he was still getting fucked by this lady. Ranma was used to being the center of events, of people wanting blackmail or revenge or something from him. That this was happening as some sort of revenge by proxy was a real blow to the ego.  
  
Ranma scowled. When he got out of here, assuming he didn’t beat them all into compliance on his way out _anyway_ , should he go to the old ghoul and see what she thought about all of this? Cologne could be pretty damn inventive and she might have just the thing to make these loonies regret having ever tried to mess with Ranma.  
  
But first he would have to get out and that just didn’t seem to be happening. No matter how hard Ranma tugged at the bonds holding him, nothing happened. He was trussed up as firmly as a turkey and he wasn’t going _anywhere_. He was barely even rocking back and forth, no matter how hard Ju Lo fucked him. And she was starting to _really_ pick up the pace and _really_ make Ranma worry about how sore he would be tomorrow and how oddly he would be forced to walk as a result.  
  
“Man, it sure is fun to fuck guys like this,” Jo Lu said, groping Ranma’s rear again. “There’s something so _hot_ about it. But don’t worry, big guy, I’ll be giving your dick some loving too, once you’re nice and hard and ready for me!”  
  
That would take a while, Ranma hoped. If it ever happened. He didn’t really _want_ to fuck any of these girls. Even though they were attractive. Even though it was a lot better than getting fucked by them, which was the other option.  
  
“And we’re ready,” Ka Fe said, wiping her hands clean as she came to stand over the two of them. “Warp it up and we can lock him in as a girl.”  
  
“Oh, boss,” Jo Lu said, pouting. “Don’t you think he should get one last proper fuck before he loses his dick forever?”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Si Pa said, quickly starting to undress. “Just keep on thrusting away, Jo Lu.” She smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her pants. “You’re lucky, Ranma. Most people never get to have sex with even one of us. Getting two of us at the same time? You’re a lucky, lucky man.”  
  
Si Pa climbed onto the bed with Ranma and Jo Lu. She stared down at Ranma, tapping her chin in thought. Then she smiled and produced a pair of cuffs from _somewhere_.  
  
“Hold him down for me,” she said, starting to untie the ropes that were keeping Ranma in place. “I’ve got a special position I want to fuck him in.”  
  
“Is it really special if you do it for every guy you fuck?” Ka Fe asked, reaching down to grab Ranma’s legs, her fingers digging into his skin.  
  
Si Pa didn’t respond to that. Instead, she untied Ranma and quickly lifted first one leg and then another. Ranma ended up with his ankles on either side of his head, his crotch lifted up and exposed, his stiff dick waggling back and forth in the air. It was the weirdest sex position he had ever heard of and he felt kind of humiliated, with his dick and still-stuffed ass presented for viewing.  
  
“And here we go,” Si Pa said to herself. She grabbed Ranma’s cock and held him steady as she lifted herself up before sinking down. “There we go.”  
  
She was facing away from Ranma, looking right at Jo Lu. Almost instantly, the two of them started to kiss and make out, getting lost in each other as they still fucked themselves with Ranma. Si Pa was riding his cock, her wet folds clinging to his shaft and Jo Lu was still drawing her hips back and forth, making sure that Ranma stayed stuffed like a slut as he got fucked.  
  
Ranma shivered. Somehow, having sex with a girl didn’t feel quite as good as he had been expecting it to. The general situation was obviously part of it, but there was also the fact that the shaft inside of his butt was… it wasn’t feeling good, but it was feeling a whole lot less bad than he had expected. And it was intrusive enough to really distract him from Si Pa as she bounced up and down along his rod.  
  
But even though it wasn’t feeling as good as he thought it should, it still _was_ feeling good. Ranma was shocked to discover that he really was getting turned on by this, feeling the two women using him. It wasn’t anything like what he had expected sex to be like, but now that it was happening… he could see the appeal, even if he didn’t see why some people needed to have so _much_ sex all the time.  
  
Part of Ranma wanted to reach up and grab at her. Not as preparation for some limb twisting martial arts move, but just to feel soft, warm flesh moving around underneath his grip. He looked up at her surprisingly large rear. Si Pa might have been skinner than her friends, but she still had an amazing chest and butt. The old leach would be drooling if he could see her like this. And even Ranma had to admit that the thought of getting to actually feel her fucking him was pretty nice. He could even want more. Although more would also have to come with a lot less of Jo Lu.  
  
“This is a pretty nice dick,” Si Pa said musingly, breaking from the kiss and looking over her shoulder. “It would be better if you were harder though.” She squeezed down and Ranma moaned. “See if you can fix that for me, would you?”  
  
Ranma glared up at her. This wasn’t as hard as he could get, no. But it was as hard as he was _going_ to get, because as nice as this felt, Ranma still wasn’t really getting aroused by it.  
  
After a moment, Si Pa shrugged and started kissing her friend again. The wet, lewd sounds they were making sent another shiver through Ranma as he watched them kissing and touching one another. Part of him wished that Si Pa wasn’t facing away from him and that she wasn’t blocking his view of Jo Lu. The rest of him reminded himself that he shouldn’t be finding anything about these women attractive and should just be focusing on how to get out of here.  
  
And his body was telling him that it really was starting to feel good. Both the dildo moving in and out of his rear and the pussy moving up and down along his cock, they were making the lust build up inside of him. If this kept up, then Ranma was going to cum. He moaned at that thought, thinking of what a strange and twisted orgasm that would have to be.  
  
Ranma’s eyes fell down to Si Pa’s butt. It was a pretty nice butt, quite large and firm. Ranma found it pretty enjoyable to watch it move up and down as Si Pa fucked herself. He felt tingles running through him as he stared, swallowing heavily as he felt the wet walls wrapping around his shaft.  
  
Ranma came. He didn’t want to, but the point that Jo Lu was hitting inside of his rear didn’t give him a choice. He tried to tell himself that Si Pa was helping as well, with how she was fucking herself on his cock. But he knew that it was a lie. That this orgasm was mostly coming about from getting fucked in the ass by a girl.  
  
It wasn’t one of Ranma’s better orgasms, in any sense of the word. It wasn’t a very large one, for one. Some cum trickled out of his balls, shooting into Si Pa’s pussy, but not nearly as much as he usually got when he was masturbating. And it flat out didn’t _feel_ as good as it should have, either. The pleasure inside of Ranma’s rod wasn’t nearly as intense as he liked it to be.  
  
Ranma moaned, twitching around as he felt the cum flowing into Si Pa’s pussy. He really had thought that his first time would be better than this. And that Jo Lu would have stopped fucking him by now. But she was still thrusting away inside of him, making his cock twitch as he got fucked, over and over again, like a back alley whore.  
  
“Damn, did we get you just after a jerk-off session?” Si Pa complained. “I kind of like a good load of cum inside of me, making me feel all nice and warm.”  
  
“The important thing is that he did cum,” Ka Fe said. “He got to have his very last orgasm he’ll ever have as a man and I’m sure he enjoyed it. Right, Ranma?”  
  
Ranma didn’t feel a need to reply to something so obviously outrageous and false. He just glared at the bit of Ka Fe’s face that he could see from around Si Pa’s body. At least Jo Lu was slowing down inside of him, even though she wasn’t actually taking the dildo out of his ass like she should. Ranma squeezed down, trying once more to expel it, but it didn’t manage a thing. The hard rod stayed right where it was, stretching him out and making him feel like _this_.  
  
“That was fun,” Jo Lu said, patting the back of Ranma’s leg. “But I didn’t cum. We’re going to have to work on making sure that you always make sure that your partners cum along with you, Ranma.” Ranma could _hear_ the smile in her voice. “That’s just common curtesy, right girls?”  
  
Ranma felt so limp from his orgasm that he wasn’t able to protest as Ka Fe held a cup up to his lips. He only realized that he should when he felt the liquid start to pour down his throat. It did _not_ taste good. He gagged and spluttered, trying to force it back up, but there was so much in his mouth already (and a pair of fingers holding his nose closed) that he didn’t have a choice but to swallow about sixty percent of it.  
  
“That should do it,” Ka Fe said with a smile, leaning up and putting the empty cup to the side. “Go get some cold water, Si Pa.”  
  
“What, gugh, it tastes like _hair_ ,” Ranma said, trying to clean his tongue off without the use of his hands. “What’s _in that_?”  
  
“I’m sure you can guess some of it,” Ka Fe said casually. “The main effect is to make sure that you stay in your cursed girl form forever. Now we just need to change you into being a sexy redhead forever.”  
  
Ranma didn’t verbally respond to that. It was more an animalistic snarl of rage as he thrashed around. It didn’t work anymore than it had in the past and with his legs up in the air, he looked ridiculous. When Si Pa arrived with the water, he was left panting for breath and glaring.  
  
There wasn’t any ceremony to it. Si Pa just tossed the cup of water onto Ranma as soon as she got in range. Ranma shivered as he changed into his girl body. And the worst bit was that she was still tied in place, the ropes and cuffs not having gone slack enough to get herself free. The second worst bit was probably how her brand-new pussy was pushed up into the air for all to see. Ranma didn’t have much feminine modesty, but she still had a _bit_.  
  
“Good, good, working so far,” Ka Fe said to herself. “And now for the real test.” She produced a thermos and uncapped it. A tendril of steam ran out from the top and Ranma swallowed as she stared. “This is still hot enough to work.”  
  
She poured it onto Ranma. She flinched and then moaned. The water was _very_ hot. Hot enough to hurt, actually. And Ranma was still a redheaded girl. She shivered, wondering how she was going to break the curse or lock or whatever it was _this_ time.  
  
“Okay, good work, everyone,” Ka Fe said, clapping her hands together before patting her friends on the back. “I’m damn proud of what we’ve managed so far. Tomorrow, we start the actual training.” She looked down at Ranma and smiled. “Don’t worry, girlie, you’re going to make the _perfect_ bride for the rich foreigner who wants you.”  
  
Ranma didn’t much care for that. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ranma couldn’t quite look herself in the mirror. She was just looking too dang feminine. Most of that was because she was a _she_ now. Theoretically, she was a she forever, but Ranma had heard _that_ before. There was going to be an artifact or some pressure points or _something_ that would let her become a man again. She didn’t know what it would be or where it was or who she would have to fight to get it, but she was certain that it was out there.  
  
And for now, she had to deal with all this feminine crap. Ranma was no stranger to wearing this sort of thing, of course. But that was always to get what she wanted, con some jerk who couldn’t look past a pair of boobs presented in a nice bra. She didn’t _enjoy_ wearing it.  
  
But she enjoyed being naked even less and since those Chinese jackasses had taken all of her other clothes, all she had to wear was this lingerie.  
  
It fit her well. It fit her _really_ well, in fact, to the point where Ranma had to wonder if they had somehow gotten her measurements to get the lingerie to fit this well.  
  
Also, even if Ranma had _wanted_ to get rid of the lingerie, she would have had some problems with that, since she was tied up. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily, wiggling around once again to try and get free.  
  
The lingerie was pure white, almost like something a sexy bride would wear underneath her dress. There were a pair of panties and a bra, of course. Both of which were cut in a way that showed off Ranma’s body and made her look pretty sexy as she wiggled around. And then there was the garter belt and the white, thigh-high stockings that showed off her thick legs. It was better than walking around on the concrete floor barefoot, but not _that_ much better.  
  
Of course, with how tied up Ranma was, any movement across the floor would either be a hop (thanks to her excellent sense of balance) or a crawl. She sure wouldn’t be walking.  
  
Loops of red rope wound around her ankles, knees and thighs, the scarlet cords standing out brightly against the white silk of the lingerie. There was more around her arms, holding them behind her back. And the Amazons had gotten really inventive with those. Not only were Ranma’s elbows and wrists tied together, but they had also tied her fingers to each other. It wasn’t so tight that Ranma was losing circulation, but it was certainly enough to keep her from going anywhere or doing anything.  
  
The collar around her neck, made out of more red rope, wasn’t really necessary but Ranma was sure that they were getting their own sick thrill from watching her with it on. The rope around Ranma’s arms ran up her back to it, and Ranma was aware of it every time she breathed in and out, feeling it pressing down around her neck.  
  
Ugh, whenever she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked like some kind of sex doll, something for guys to masturbate to. She wiggled around, once again trying to get free and not managing anything except making the ropes chafe against her skin a bit. She sighed and settled back down, sitting on the provided bed, back to the wall and looking at the mirror, because that was the only interesting thing in the room.  
  
At least until the door opened. Ranma’s head snapped to the side to stare at the three women who filed in, all of them grinning from ear to ear as they took up positions along the edge of the room. The leader, the purple-haired woman the others called Ka Fe, put her hands on her hips and stared at Ranma. Ranma stared right back at her, trying to look tough and imposing as she could while tied up and wearing sexy underwear.  
  
“It’s another beautiful day outside,” Ka Fe said, a large smile obvious even underneath the cloth that covered the lower half of her face, “and that means that it’s time to start your training!”  
  
“Man, fuck you and your training,” Ranma growled, wiggling around again, trying to get the leverage she needed to bust out of these ropes. “You think I’m going to sit around here and let you do that sort of thing to me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jo Lu said, fiddling with a strand of bright yellow hair. “What are you going to do to stop us?”  
  
Ranma couldn’t do much, but at least she could be as annoying and nasty as she could. Nabiki or Kodachi would probably do better in this situation and Ranma would _gladly_ swap places with them right now. But at least she could open her mouth wide and-  
  
They had been waiting for exactly that. They must have. As soon as Ranma’s lips parted in preparation for singing the first song that came to mind at the top of her voice, one of them, Si Pa, darted forward, her hand coming up from her side holding something. Ranma just had time to draw back as far as she could and look down at it before the blue-clad woman was on top of her, pinning her down to the bed.  
  
A few moment’s later, Si Pa was withdrawing, shaking her hand from the one good bite Ranma had gotten down on it. And the last bite, since there was now a large gag filling Ranma’s mouth. It wasn’t a band of cloth, either. It was some kind of ring that was keeping Ranma’s mouth forced open. She could even stick her tongue out through it and run it along the plastic and rubber of the gag, if there was ever a reason for her to want to do _that_. Ranma’s eyes were crossed as she tried to stare down at it but she couldn’t really get a good look at something that was on her face.  
  
The mirror, though, showed it off perfectly. It was black, the bands of rubber or whatever running around the sides of her face and the thick plastic that was inside her mouth, keeping her jaws forced apart.  
  
“Mmph!” Ranma squealed, shaking her head from side to side in a useless attempt to dislodge the gag. “Mrrgl!”  
  
“And I think we have consent for everything we’ll be doing,” Jo Lu said with a giggle, waving a hand at Ranma. “Shall we get started, girls?”  
  
“Despite being given such a wonderful body,” Ca Fe said, sitting down on the bed next to Ranma and resting a hand on her thigh, giving it a hard squeeze, “you really don’t seem to have taken advantage of it.”  
  
“No, she just used it to take advantage of other people,” Si Pa observed dryly.  
  
“Thank you for that,” Ca Fe said, mostly ignoring the interruption, “anyway, you need to discover just how good the feminine form can feel.” She shifted around, getting closer and closer to Ranma, running her hand higher and higher up Ranma’s leg, moving from stocking to flesh. “And then you’ll need to learn just how good you can make the masculine form feel.”  
  
Ranma scowled around the gag and thrashed around, trying to do her best to communicate how none of that was ever going to happen and how nuts they were if they thought it ever was. But she couldn’t actually do anything to stop them as they gathered around the bed, Jo Lu handing vibrators out to each of the other three Amazons.  
  
Then they crawled onto the bed with her, surrounding Ranma and making sure she had to look at her reflection in the mirror. Ranma weakly thrashed around in their arms, unable to do anything more as they turned the toys on. Each of them had a vibrator with a big, rounded head that they were obviously going to be using on her. And she couldn’t see any way out of this.  
  
“You need to face facts, Ranma,” Ca Fe said, gripping Ranma’s shoulder with one hand as she ran the toy up and down along Ranma’s inner thigh. “You have a body that’s built for fucking. From head to toe, this lewd body of yours is built for pleasure.”  
  
“And we’re going to help you realize that pleasure,” Si Pa said, holding her vibrator in one hand and grabbing Ranma’s breast in the other. “It would be better if we could keep you for ourselves, but,” she sighed heavily, “at least we’ll be making plenty of money selling you off to your husband.”  
  
That _really_ made Ranma squeal and thrash around, but it didn’t do anymore good than before. At least she could console herself with the thought that any guy that tried to get fresh with her was going to regret it sooner or later. He would have to untie her eventually and then he would regret every moment of his life.  
  
Ranma would, of course, deny the flicker of fear that she felt at the thought of being married or worse to a strange man. Or, even worse than that, married to a man she _did_ know. That would be awful, if she ended up with Kuno or something.  
  
Drool was starting to run out of Ranma’s mouth, dribbling down the gag and dropping onto her breasts. Ranma hated it, hated how stupid and weak and useless it made her feel. But there wasn’t anything she could do about it. She kept on swallowing, but there was still some falling out of her mouth and running down her chin.  
  
The Amazons were starting to really play with her now, their hands running over her skin. And their vibrators pressing against her. One of those was a lot more worrisome than the other, as the pleasure made Ranma gasp and jerk around, feeling the toys pressing against her, the humming heads rubbing back and forth along her skin. Ranma thrashed around as much as she could, but the Amazons were on all sides of her, keeping her upright as they played with her body.  
  
And it was feeling good, despite what Ranma wanted. The toys buzzing against her skin, against her breasts, thighs and crotch, they were making tingles wake up inside of her. Tingles that Ranma had, before, always done her best to completely and utterly deny, to pretend that she wasn’t even remotely feeling. But now there was nothing she could do but let them wash over her as the women toyed with her, making her feel these things.  
  
“Mmmppph!” Ranma moaned through the gag, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes over how good it felt.  
  
“That’s right, just keep on making those lovely sounds for us,” Si Pa chuckled. “You’re going to make such a good wife.” She reached down and rubbed at Ranma’s crotch, pressing against her pussy through her panties. “And such a good slut.”  
  
“Eventually,” Ca Fe said. “But she still has _so_ much more that she needs to learn before she’ll be ready.” She laughed. “Luckily, we’ve got all the time in the world to make sure that she learns everything she should.”  
  
“And one or two of the lessons will even be about stuff other than sex,” Jo Lu said with a smile. “Do you think we should have the cooking lessons before or after she learns how to take a horse cock up the ass?”  
  
“No need to scare the poo girl,” Ca Fe said with a laugh. “We’ll only introduce her to the terrors of the kitchen after she can gargle cum like a back alley whore.”  
  
Out of all of that, the part that Ranma was most insulted by was the suggestion that she was at Akane’s level of cooking. Not that she was pleased with any of the rest of it, of course. She glared up at them, though it was hard to effectively glare when she felt this hateful, wonderful pleasure running through her again and again, making her body go so _weak_ as she felt the toys wandering all over her.  
  
“See how sensitive you are?” Ca Fe asked, running the toy up and down along Ranma’s thigh, getting close to her pussy, but never actually sliding in. “How wet and needy you’re getting just after a little bit of time?” She reached up to grab Ranma’s chin and tilt her head towards the Chinese woman. “It will save us all a lot of time if you just accept the truth that you’re a slut whose lewd body was made to have sex.”  
  
Ranma shook her head back and forth, even as she felt her pussy getting wet and her nipples getting stiff as the hands and the toys kept on wandering all over her body, sending shocks through her that were so _difficult_ to ignore as she was toyed with. How soon was it going to be before they pulled down her panties and started mocking her for having a wet pussy from all of this? Ranma had no idea but she was expecting it to be soon.  
  
“Really, I still say we should have just gotten some strap-ons and gone to town on her ourselves,” Jo Lu said, giving Ranma’s butt a firm squeeze. “We could train all three of her holes at once.”  
  
“No, better to wait,” Si Pa said. “And not just because Ca Fe says so!” She stroked Ranma’s face, running her fingertips along Ranma’s skin. “This way, she gets to be turned into a lewd, panting mess before we really go to town on her. And she’s such a lewd a girl already, aren’t you, Ranma?”  
  
Ranma tried to glare at her, but it was difficult to manage that with how much the pleasure was building and building inside of her. She was starting to really squirm around on the bed as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her, building and building to an orgasm. To her very _first_ orgasm as a girl, which was going to be humiliating beyond words.  
  
But there was nothing she could do to stop it. That much was so obvious as she kept on getting toyed with, the vibrators held against her sensitive parts or run along her skin or any one of a hundred other things that made her feel so weak as she got used.  
  
“I think she’ll be cumming soon,” Jo Lu chuckled. “How about it, Ranma? Going to let us see that cute look on your face as you cum like a lesbian slut?”  
  
Ranma shook her head back and forth, squealing around the gag. But she wasn’t going to be able to stop it. The three vibrators and six hands and everything else were just feeling too _good_ for her to be able to resist. She was going to cum, she was going to cum any second now.  
  
And then she did. It was a _great_ orgasm, one that was a lot more intense than anything that her male form had ever felt. Ranma thrashed around and probably would have fallen off the bed if it hadn’t been for the bodies surrounding her. Stars appeared in her eyes as the pleasure went screaming through her, making her feel better than she could have believed possible. If the gag hadn’t been in place, she would have been screaming at the top of her lungs despite the humiliation in everything that was happening to her.  
  
“You know, we probably should have been recording this,” Si Pa said, reaching down to squeeze Ranma’s breasts. “I’m sure her husband would like to see her very first orgasm.”  
  
“As hot as it would be, it’s not a good idea,” Ca Fe said, shaking her head. “Remember, he’s just getting a happy, devoted slut. He doesn’t need a lot of backstory about where she came from or anything.” She rubbed the vibrator around in circles along Ranma’s pussy, making her melt as the vibrations carried through her body. “We just need to give him someone who will suck his cock to wake him up.” She lowered her gaze. “And that person _will_ be you, Ranma, don’t go thinking it won’t be.”  
  
Ranma was still so busy panting from what had passed through her body that she could barely even understand what was being told to her. The pleasure inside of her was still so _strong_ and intense and wonderful and it was still _happening_. The Amazons were still teasing her body and not letting up even a little, not giving her a single chance to recover from her orgasm.  
  
“Remember, Ranma,” Jo Lu said. “You’re nothing more than a needy slut who’s going to love looking pretty and getting fucked. If you’re not already, then,” she chuckled, “you sure will be by the time we’re done with you.”  
  
“A bisexual slut, of course,” Ca Fe said. “What kind of husband doesn’t enjoy a good girl on girl show before fucking them both?”  
  
Ranma was becoming just aware enough to be really worried at what they were saying. But she was still feeling so good that it wasn’t possible to work up the proper sense of outrage or worry over all of that. And the women weren’t giving her the chance, either. They were still toying with her body, using the vibrators and their hands to make the pleasure mount inside of Ranma, making her leak into her panties.  
  
How much longer was this going to go on for? How much more were they going to do to her before they left her alone?  
  
And Ranma knew that even when they did leave her be, it wouldn’t be for long.  
 *******  
This was ridiculous, Ranma thought. Both in the basic idea and how it was being carried out. She didn’t _need_ to learn how to walk in high heels. She was good enough at it as it was, she didn’t need the practice. Even if these high heels were a lot higher than normal. Her feet were practically vertical in them and they made her walk with a huge sway to her hips.  
  
As for _how_ she was being trained, well, it was stupid. It was just so freaking stupid.  
  
Ranma was walking on a treadmill, the machine going just fast enough that Ranma had to maintain a pretty steady pace if she didn’t want to fall flat on her face. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and there was the damn ring gag in her mouth again, keeping her from saying anything to Si Pa. The older woman was sitting on a chair off to the side, occasionally looking up at Ranma to check on her and mostly just reading a magazine.  
  
If Ranma had the chance, she would have been off this damn thing and in bare feet in an instant. But her hands were cuffed behind her, there were locks on the heels and there was a chain on the collar, stretched almost taut to the post half a meter in front of Ranma. There was nothing she _could_ do except keep on walking, swaying her hips like a whore.  
  
It was awful and it was made worse because Ranma was actually getting pretty good at this. Her feet were starting to _hurt_ , but she had figured out a way to walk that didn’t put any stress on her hips or legs. It just required throwing her hips from side to side. Ranma blushed as she stared into the mirror on the wall in front of her. She was walking so lewdly.  
  
Another reason Ranma was blushing was because of the fact that she was completely and utterly naked. The bondage stuff and the high heels didn’t count, especially because they didn’t cover anything that needed covering. At least Si Pa was more interested in whatever it was that she was reading than in staring at Ranma. But it still creeped her out to know that at any minute, anyone could open the door and see her without a stich of clothing on. Also, tied up and being made to take part in some ridiculous kind of training. And Ranma was an _expert_ in ridiculous training methods.  
  
“Seems like you’re slowing down,” Si Pa said. “Do you _need_ another paddling?”  
  
Ranma flushed and scowled as much as she could with the gag and picked up her pace. Her ass was already pretty red from the paddle that Si Pa had used on her twice before. She didn’t want another spanking session. Especially because she was expected to keep on walking on the treadmill during the session, so she wouldn’t even get a break from it.  
  
Ranma stared at the mirror and felt a tendril of humiliation winding through her body, mixing with the arousal that was already there. She had a great body. She knew that. Everyone knew that. Was it any surprise that she had always gotten at least a little turned on by her own reflection?  
  
But now, well, she was in a whole bunch of bondage gear, in a room with another woman and being made to practice how to walk in high heels. The fact that she was still getting turned on by all of this was kind of disturbing and she had to hope that that Si Pa wasn’t going to catch on.   
  
Oh, and there was the fact that even though Ranma had gotten spanked so much, she was still turned on. She _really_ hoped that the two weren’t connected. She had always enjoyed a good fight, but she hadn’t thought that she enjoyed a fight in _that_ way.  
  
Ranma was sure she hadn’t. The fact that she was still feeling tingly and turned on even though she had been spanked like this just meant… she wasn’t sure what it meant, but it didn’t mean much. Certainly nothing she had to worry about.  
  
Obviously.  
 *******  
Ranma was feeling _good_. She was feeling really good and she wasn’t entirely sure why.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with the incense that Ca Fe was burning. Or maybe it was that drink that she had poured down Ranma’s throat. Whatever the reason, Ranma was smiling to herself as she listened to Ka Fe talk.  
  
She wasn’t really sure what Ka Fe was talking about. It was just too much effort to make herself listen to whatever was being said. It was just a lot easier to nod along and let the purple-haired woman say whatever it was she was saying.  
  
Something about how Ranma was a slut who should suck and fuck. Ranma was willing to listen to that. After all, she was feeling so nice and airy at the moment, why shouldn’t she listen to someone else?  
  
“Your pussy is an important part of you,” Ka Fe was saying as she slid a dildo in and out of Ranma’s core. That was another thing that was making her feel nice. “You should think with it. Anything that makes your pussy feel good _is_ good, understand?”  
  
Ranma slowly nodded, feeling the arousal spreading through her. It felt so nice to be naked like this. She was tied down to the bed, her legs spread apart with a metal bar and her boobs wobbling back and forth as she breathed in and out. She could go on like this forever, feeling the pleasure from what Ka Fe was doing to her and saying to her.  
  
“Your husband is always right. If he says something, you should consider it correct. If he tells you to do something, you should do it. Understand, Ranma?”  
  
“Sure,” Ranma drawled, giggling. “Do what…” she trailed off, not able to find the motivation to finish what she was saying. She was just feeling so _happy_ and warm inside. “All that stuff.”  
  
“You are a slut, who needs a hard dick inside of her body at least once a day,” Ka Fe said. “What are you, Ranma?”  
  
“I’m a slut,” Ranma agreed. Really, she would say anything that Ka Fe wanted her to say right now. Why not? What was the harm in doing so? It all felt so nice and good anyway, not really thinking about anything and feeling the pleasure spreading through her. “I’m a slut.”  
  
It wasn’t really sexual pleasure. Well, it was, the dildo was feeling _really_ nice as it moved in and out of her. But it wasn’t just the sex. There was everything else that Ranma was feeling as she breathed in and out, smelling the scented incense and still tasting whatever it had been that Ka Fe had given her.  
  
“The most important thing in the world is making sure that your husband gets to use your body whenever he feels like. You don’t have the right to say no to him,” Ka Fe said. “Anything he wants to do with you is automatically the right thing.”  
  
Ranma could see the sense in that. No, wait, she really couldn’t. But she couldn’t bring herself to care enough to try and figure out if it really made sense or not. All she wanted to do was keep on feeling this pleasure through her entire body and brain. That was all that she really needed to do right now.  
  
Ranma was kind of getting in the mood to masturbate. Ka Fe was already taking care of her pussy, but her boobs were feeling a bit left out. It would be nice if she could reach up and play with her titties, feeling the big soft boobies moving around underneath her hands. But her hands were tied together, so she couldn’t. Oh well, it wasn’t worth making a fuss over. Nothing really was, when Ranma thought about it. Or didn’t think about it.  
  
“You need to put your body on display for your husband,” Ka Fe said in the same calm, soothing tone that was impossible for Ranma to disagree with. “He deserves to see you looking sweet and sexy for him.”  
  
Who was this husband even supposed to be, Ranma wondered. That was the most concern she could work up over the whole thing, that she hadn’t even gotten a name for the guy yet. Not that she was getting trained into being a sex slave to be sold off to who knew who.  
  
“You should wear clothing that is very tight and that shows off your body,” Ka Fe said. “Even when he isn’t around, you should still look pretty and desirable. That’s the most important thing for you to do, to make certain that people want to fuck you.”  
  
That seemed to happen to Ranma no matter _what_ she did. How hard was she going to have to work to make that sort of thing happen? She wasn’t really sure and didn’t really care. There wasn’t much point in caring about anything right now. Not when she could feel so good and weightless instead.  
  
Right now, Ranma could look back at the past few days of training and say that she didn’t much mind it. How bad had it been, _really_? Just some nice, fun learning sessions that had made her feel good. Especially the group orgies. Those had made her feel _really_ good.  
  
And she was feeling good now, in and out, in and out, over and over again. That dildo felt so _nice_ as it filled her up. Ranma wondered if she was going to cum. And if she would keep on getting to feel this good if she did. She sure hoped so. Feeling like this, not having anything to worry about in the entire world… yeah, who _couldn’t_ enjoy having this sort of thing happen to them?  
  
Ranma giggled as she twitched around in the ropes, feeling the shaft still moving in and out of her. Oh, she was feeling so good. So happy. So warm. So filled up with pleasure as she got fucked.  
  
Ranma knew that she was taking bigger dicks inside of her than she had at first. Or well, not actual _dicks_. But actual dildos and they still made her feel great, so who cared about the _exact_ way that it happened?  
  
She lifted her head up to stare at Ca Fe as the purple-haired woman fucked her. The toy was stretching her out. It felt nice to be stretched out.  
  
“Your husband deserves to fuck any of your holes whenever and wherever he wants to. You should never feel shame over having him use you, no matter who else is watching,” Ka Fe said, glancing down and flipping the notebook propped up on Ranma’s chest to a new page. “You have no rights… ugh, Si Pu, could you learn how to write?” She flipped it around a bit more. “You should always be bright and bubble, here to cheer your husband up and make him feel better.”  
  
Ranma kept on nodding along with that as she got fucked. It all made sense, every single thing that was being said. She would do that, whatever it was that she was being told, when she met her husband. Who _was_ her husband? Ranma wasn’t really sure. And she wasn’t really sure what Ka Fe had been saying just recently. It was too much of a pain to try and remember. So much easier to just let herself keep on getting fucked, over and over again, by this nice dildo. And listening to the voice. That was important too.  
  
Ranma giggled to herself as she felt her pussy squeezing down around the cock. What a nice cock. What a nice lady. All of this was just so pleasant and enjoyable. She was so lucky that she had ended up here. It was the best. The absolute best.  
  
Ranma wondered what tomorrow would be like. She was sure that she would enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Ranma was blushing a bright, beet-red as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t _believe_ that she looked like this. Sure, she had dressed up as a girl, even as a _fancy_ girl from time to time in order to manipulate people. But she had never looked like _this_.  
  
Because this wasn’t exactly a formal dress or a formal makeup and hair style. It was a _slutty_ look that was pretending to be formal. Why else would there be these gaps around her hips, that showed her off like this? That showed off that she wasn’t wearing underwear, too, with just how high they were.  
  
And there was the cleavage. Ranma was willing to swear that her breasts were somehow getting bigger as time went on. She reached up and squeezed them. Yeah, she was _sure_ that her hands had covered more of them a while ago.   
  
Ranma wasn’t sure just how long ago _a while ago_ had been, since she wasn’t sure how long she had been here, captured and kidnapped and _trained_ by these Amazon mercs. They had kept calendars and stuff away from her and she hadn’t thought to count the days.  
  
But it had to have been at least a month, right? Or maybe two. She just wasn’t sure. But Ranma could easily see the results of everything that they had done to her. It was so obvious and blatant, every single bit of it.  
  
“If you’re done admiring yourself in the mirror,” Ka Pe said, “then maybe you would be so kind as to actually get on with it.”  
  
A sarcastic remark popped into Ranma’s head, but she didn’t actually share it with the purple-haired woman. Not with how Ka Fe was swinging that paddle back and forth in her hand.  
  
Ranma had gotten _very_ familiar with that paddle over her stay here. She had been spanked with it a _lot_. At least half a dozen times, she had been forced to go to sleep on her front because her butt was so sore from getting spanked. And with how tough Ranma was, that said a _lot_ about how hard she had been spanked.  
  
“Fine,” Ranma groused, turning away from the mirror and walking past Ka Fe.  
  
Her hips swung quite a bit as she did so. She didn’t even think about it as she walked. She had spent so much time in high heels now that it was hard for Ranma to think of any other way to walk. To just swing her hips from side to side, knowing how much attention she was drawing and how all three of the Amazons (the only people she had seen since she was brought here) were staring at her rear.  
  
It was kind of a turn-on, actually, although Ranma knew that she shouldn’t be thinking of it like that. That she shouldn’t be enjoying the idea of these bad women staring and lusting after her like they certainly did. But she just couldn’t help it. All of that orgasm therapy had worked on her, Ranma supposed.  
  
And so had all of the other therapies. Probably including the one that made sure that even though Ranma was _aware_ that her mind had been messed with, she wasn’t _upset_ by it. She just couldn’t bring herself to care that much one way or another about how she was getting turned into this sexy slut for a foreign man she had never even learned the name of, much less _met_.  
  
All she had really learned about him was that he was taller than her, but _that_ wasn’t any kind of surprise at all. And Ranma had only learned that much due to Si Pa standing on a stack of books during the training that was supposed to get Ranma to look up at her husband with an appropriately devoted, lusty expression.  
  
That training was over, at least. And now a different training was starting. Learning how to act like a cultured woman while toys were filling Ranma’s pussy and ass. It wasn’t even the oddest lesson Ranma had gotten.  
  
Even though they were pretty _thick_ toys. Oh and they were humming. That was _really_ noticeable and really driving Ranma crazy as she shifted around, feeling the thick, fat dildo and buttplug inside of her.  
  
It wasn’t the first time that Ranma had gotten toys stuffed inside both of her holes at once. She was almost used to feeling so _full_ down there, so full that she could barely even move as she got stretched out by the sex toys. But she had gotten used to it and now she had to put it all into practice.  
  
Si Pa was waiting for Ranma, looking at her with a smirk on her face. Ranma walked over to her, easily managing it even on her high heels and with the toys being so wonderfully distracting.  
  
“Okay, Ranma,” Si Pa said, tossing her a book. “Start reading and see how long you can go before you start sounding like a needy slut getting fucked.”  
  
Ranma swallowed. She was already pretty wet. There was a lot of arousal leaking out of her, running down her legs and probably clearly showing up underneath the tight white dress that only went halfway down her thighs. But she was sure that she could manage at least a chapter or two before the pleasure got to be too much.  
  
Ranma opened the book, looking down at what seemed to be some romance novel. She was in the middle of a chapter, but didn’t bother turning to the start. Instead, she started to read, keeping her voice as level as possible and trying not to swing her hips back and forth as she felt the toys throbbing inside of her, pulsing against her holes.  
  
It was difficult to do, but Ranma had never been one to shy away from something just because of how hard it was. She kept as tight of a grip as she could on her voice, keeping it flat and level, if a little bit wooden as she read florid paragraphs and tried to figure out just what was going on in the book.  
  
Ranma thought that she was doing a pretty good job, although she _knew_ that she was getting seriously turned on and seriously distracted. Her inner walls were squeezing down tightly around both of the toys inside of her. The large, smooth dildo that was filling her pussy and stretching her walls out like she couldn’t believe and the tapered butt plug that was inside of her rear.  
  
Both of them had actually slid in smoothly into Ranma’s holes. She was getting _used_ to taking that kind of intrusion now. She had gotten filled up with so many different cocks and toys that it would really take something special to be to big for her to take. Of course, there was a difference between ‘able to take’ and ‘show no signs of what was happening’. Ranma wanted to sink down to the floor and curl up into a ball as she felt the pulsing toys humming inside of her, driving her mad as she got to feel the toys working her magic on her.  
  
But with a real effort of will, Ranma managed to keep on reading the book, even if a hint of strain started to creep into what she was saying as she worked. She couldn’t help _that_ , of course. How could she? But she didn’t make it unambiguously obvious what was happening to her as she got toyed with, so Ranma was going to count that as a win.  
  
Ranma lasted for three and a half pages before she broke down. She had tried her best, done everything in her power to not show a sign of how good she was feeling, even as the toys constantly, relentlessly hummed away, pulsing and pounding inside of her. But eventually she hit her limit. The next word came out as a groan instead of a name.  
  
A harsh buzz filled the air as Si Pa hit the alarm. Ranma looked at her, cheeks red, legs spread widely apart and fingers twitching as she fought the urge to start rubbing her needy clit.  
  
“And now all the guests at your husband’s party are looking at you,” Si Pa said, shaking her head in disgust. “You’re bringing the entire tone of the evening down with your lewd display, Ranma. How do you make it right?”  
  
Ranma opened and closed her mouth, trying to think. It was _really_ hard to keep her thoughts in order as she felt the toys still stretching her out and making her feel good. Finally, she managed to pierce through the fog of lust filling her brain and remember a lesson she had gotten earlier.  
  
“I’ll, I’ll say sorry to him, my husband,” Ranma said with a moan. “And, um, offer to suck his cock?”  
  
“Hmph,” Si Pa snorted. “That may be appropriate, but what if you’re in public?”  
  
Ranma knew the answer to that question. It had been one that had been drilled into her time and time again.  
  
“Then I’ll still make the offer,” she said, confident that this was right. “I don’t have any pride or dignity so if he wants a public blowjob from me, then he gets it.”  
  
Ranma actually had some self-respect and pride, although she obviously didn’t have enough to stop her from saying what she had said. But she was well aware that the amount of dignity she could call on had been in a steadily decreasing spiral ever since she had come here. How else could she explain not only having two sex toys buried inside of her, but _enjoying_ having them inside of her? And not minding that at least three other women knew about it and that those women had been the ones to make sure that her body enjoyed this sort of thing.  
  
“Your punishment for messing up will come later,” Si Pa said. “For now, just pick the book up and keep on reading as before.”  
  
“I, I don’t think I can, Ranma admitted, staring down at the floor and blushing heavily as her hips twitched back and forth. “I’m just feeling so damn _horny_ and I need to cum!” She lifted her eyes to stare at Si Pa longingly. “I’m so horny and I need to cum so badly!”  
  
A big, cruel smile spread across Si Pa’s face as she stared at Ranma. Ranma shivered, a tendril of dread creeping through the arousal that had filled every corner of her body.  
  
“So, you’re refusing to do something that I tell you?” Si Pa said, leaning back in her chair. “Just like that? Not even an apology for being a slut who can’t control herself?”  
  
Ranma swallowed and tried to reply. But at that very minute, she came. The pulsing toys buried inside of her stretched holes had finally made her feel too damn _good_ to stand it for even a moment longer. She could feel the orgasm surging up inside of her, covering everything in her and not leaving room for anything else.  
  
Ranma went to her knees as she came, panting and gasping and staring up at Si Pa’s amused expression. The look on her face sent another shiver through Ranma as she felt her pussy squeezing down _tight_ , oh so tightly, around the toy inside of her. She panted for breath, shoulders heaving, breasts almost falling out of her low-cut white dress.  
  
And when the orgasm was done, the toys were still buried inside of Ranma and they were still buzzing away. Ranma moaned even as her hands came up to play with her breasts. She was going to cum again if this kept up. It would take a while, but she was going to cum again and again until the toys were finally removed from her.  
  
Even if she was being punished while it happened, Ranma knew that she was going to cum. She looked up at Si Pa, trying to call on her martial artist’s fortitude to not show fear in front of the older woman.  
  
“What a nasty slut, putting on an enjoyable show,” Si Pa said, laughter bubbling up underneath her words. “Don’t think that’s going to get you out of punishment, though.”  
  
Of course Ranma didn’t think that. Nothing _ever_ got her out of punishment. Whether the punishment was deserved or not (to the extent that _any_ punishment could be deserved, given her situation), nothing could get her out from something painful and/or humiliating when one of the Amazons decided she needed a lesson. Not even the few times Ranma’s pride had broken down enough to make her tearily beg had managed it. So instead Ranma just sighed heavily and followed along, her ass squeezing down around the plug as she wondered if she was going to get another spanking.  
  
Si Pa led Ranma into a small room, with a lot of cardboard boxes stacked up along the wall. Ranma knew from her cooking lessons that there was nothing more interesting than canned and bagged food in them. What _was_ interesting was the photo taped up on a stack of them.  
  
Photo might not have been the right word, actually. It was more like the generic outline that got used to mark an area for men, like restrooms. Ranma glanced at it and then glanced at Si Pa.  
  
“Go on,” Si Pa said, gesturing towards the photo. “Tell your husband how sorry you are. Do it _properly_.”  
  
Ranma gave Si Pa a flat stare to see if the punchline was coming. There was nothing but a narrowing of Si Pa’s eyes and Ranma sighed before turning towards the photo.  
  
It was a bit difficult to kneel down in the high heels Ranma was wearing and the movement made the shafts stir around inside of her just like everything else did. But Ranma did so, hoping that she wouldn’t be responsible for cleaning the white dress from the grime that was on the floor.  
  
“Dear husband,” Ranma said in a sing-song tone, “I’m so very sorry that I messed up your party.”  
  
She paused for a moment, wondering if this was enough.  
  
“And?” Si Pa asked. “What did you do to embarrass your husband?”  
  
Great, she was really going to have to go all the way on this one. Ranma forced a bit of cheer into her voice, though she didn’t make it sound like _convincing_ cheer.  
  
“My slutty body was feeling so good from the toys you put inside of me that I just couldn’t stay quiet and let everyone around me guess that I’m nothing more than a Japanese fuckdoll who constantly needs to be stimulated by something thick and hard,” Ranma continued, her fingers squeezing together in a fist as she continued. “Please forgive me for my shameful display.”  
  
“I’m just not feeling the passion there, Ranma,” Si Pa said, grabbing Ranma’s shoulder and pulling her upwards. “I think you need another session in the chair.”  
  
Ranma stiffened at that. All of a sudden, the rage and humiliation from the past month boiled up into a breaking point. No, she _didn’t_ need another session in the chair or another round of giving fake blowjobs or _any_ of the shit that the three of them had piled on her time after time. She was getting _out_ of here right the fuck now.  
  
It was pretty easy to sweep Si Pa’s legs out from underneath her and give her a kick to the stomach to good measure. Ranma started for the door, heart hammering in her chest. She couldn’t decide if she should beat up the other two renegade Amazons on her way out or just _get_ out, get far, far away from this place and never ever look back.  
  
Ranma hadn’t decided when she opened the door. The third one was on the other side, looking up in shock as the door burst open and Ranma wobbled through as fast as she could on her high heels.  
  
There was a flurry of blows and then-  
  
Ranma hit the floor, gasping in pain from a fist driven into her stomach. How? How had that _happened_? She had barely even been able to put up a fight before it was all over!  
  
The weight of realization was like a boulder on Ranma’s back. It was because she was out of practice. A _month_ out of practice while these three had been staying on top of their game. Ranma groaned from more than just the physical pain as she realized that her best chance to get free from this place had just gone up in smoke, never to return.  
  
“Hey, Si Pa!” Jo Lu called out. “Are you alive in there?”  
  
“Ow,” Si Pa groaned as Ranma rose to a kneeling position. A single glance up at Jo Lu convinced her not to try anything else. Not with how she was feeling. “What the _fuck_ was that?”  
  
“Looks like our little project hasn’t been defanged just yet,” Jo Lu said, lightly cuffing the side of Ranma’s head. “Got you good, huh?”  
  
“And I’ll get her,” Si Pa growled, coming out of the storeroom to loom over Ranma. She cracked her knuckles together as she glared down at Ranma. Ranma looked right back up, noticing a quickly swelling black eye. “You are _in_ for it now, bitch.”  
  
“Uh, do remember we need her alive and sexy,” Jo Lu said, laying a hand on Si Pa’s shoulder. “Maybe go get an ice pack while you think things over?”  
  
Si Pa split her glare between Ranma and Jo Lu before growling and nodding. She made a throat-slitting gesture at Ranma before stalking off.  
  
“Now, I’m going to go and get you ready for when she comes back,” Jo Lu said with a chuckle Ranma didn’t like at _all_. “And boy, she’s going to do a _number_ on you, girlie. Might be interesting to see.”  
  
Ranma decided not to say anything and not just because of how sore both her pride and her body were feeling. Really, her pride was the worst bit of it. To go down so _easily_ , before she had even gotten the chance to bust out any of the special moves she knew (a quiet flex showed that she was still too sore to try that), was there anything more embarrassing for a martial artist like Ranma?  
  
That would probably depend on what Si Pa was going to do to her, Ranma realized. She staggered after Jo Lu as she got dragged along, her feet not really doing a good job of keeping her upright. As Ranma returned to the real world, she realized _where_ she was being taken. The training room, with the chair inside of it. Ranma swallowed heavily and tried to pull away, but Jo Lu had too good of a grip on her to manage anything more than some weak, useless struggling. All Ranma could do was worry like _hell_ as she got dragged along.  
  
“Man, I do not want to be in your shoes,” Jo Lu said. “And not just because I’d twist an ankle in those heels!” She paused for a moment. “Okay, you know that was funny, give me a laugh.”  
  
Ranma remained stubbornly laughless and just scowled down at the floor as she finally managed to get her feet underneath her. She still _hurt_. And she had a feeling she was going to be hurting a lot more soon. And that there was going to be a lot closer eye kept on her from now on.  
  
Ranma was thrown to the floor of the training room. Before she could get up, Jo Lu was on her, holding her down as she cuffed Ranma’s hands behind her back and then did the same with her elbows and ankles. Ranma grunted as she wiggled around. At least she hadn’t been gagged. But if she started kicking up a fuss, she was sure that one of the ring, ball or harness gags hanging off of the shelf would be applied to her mouth.  
  
Instead, Ranma stayed sullen and pouting as she looked around the training room. She had gotten trained in _every_ room in the complex, but this was where pretty much all the sex toys and stuff was kept. It looked like a pervert’s dream come true, with racy underwear and everything all _over_ the place. A rack of dildos, two kinds of whips, some stuff that Ranma still wasn’t clear on how it got used. There was a _lot_ of stuff. And there was the chair.  
  
It sat up against one wall, not looking that nasty. Just a slightly padded chair, with restraints for the wrists and ankles. And a big hole in the seat, where dildos could come up and start pumping into Ranma. And a visor that could be lowered down to cut off Ranma’s sight and sound. Sometimes it played hypno videos, sometimes it was blank so Ranma had to focus on what she was feeling. Ranma hated it, hated what it made her feel, both in her body and in her mind.  
  
She tore her gaze away and just focused on the floor. There were no bad memories of _that_ at least. Ranma could focus on that and not feel everything else she was feeling and worrying about.  
  
Until the door opened and Si Pa stalked in. She still looked _pissed_ and didn’t seem to be happy that Ranma was meeting her glare with one of her own.  
  
“So, the slut still hasn’t learned her lesson?” Si Pa snarled, a nasty smile appearing on her face. “Good, I’d feel _bad_ about doing this to someone who was feeling regret.”  
  
“Do _what_?” Jo Lu asked, sounding a tad worried.  
  
“If she doesn’t want to be hubby’s cute little submissive wife,” Si Pa said, holding out a bottle, “then she’s going to be his brain-dead bimbo of a slut who only thinks about cock. Come on, help me get her into the chair.”  
  
“Wait, is that Potion Nine?” Jo Lu asked, not moving as Si Pa walked towards Ranma. “You sure that’s safe to use?”  
“Ka Fe gave the go-ahead,” Si Pa said. “She’s _really fucking unhappy_ ,” she dug her boot into Ranma’s side, pushing her over, “that the bitch still has some fight in her after all of this. Either we’re going to break her _tonight_ and get someone useful and agreeable or,” her smile was almost a sneer, “we’re going to get something we can sell off to a brothel.”  
  
“Man, I don’t know…” Jo Lu said. “That stuff’s so potent…”  
  
“I’m not going to pour it down her throat,” Si Pa snapped. “We’ll coat the dildos in it and leave her on them for a few hours. Now fucking _help_ me!”  
  
Jo Lu finally nodded and bent down, picking Ranma up. Ranma was starting to thrash around, getting _really_ worried about what the two of them were talking about.  
  
“Hey, listen, you don’t have to do this,” Ranma said. “You just let me go and I won’t beat you up and-!”  
  
Ranma’s poorly considered pleading was cut off as Si Pa reached down and pinched her nipple _hard_. Ranma gasped in pain, long enough to get tossed into the chair. She rocked backwards and before she could do anything, Si Pa was holding down her arms as Jo Lu started to undo her cuffs and attach the new set of restraints built into the chair onto Ranma’s limbs.  
  
“Okay, that just earned you a dildo gag,” Si Pa said, slapping Ranma’s cheek. “And if I hear another word out of you, I’m going to fucking _coat_ the gag in Number Nine, got it?”  
  
Ranma glared back at Si Pa, struggling around a bit in an effort to get free. But there was no hope, just like there hadn’t been all the other times she had tried to get free of the chair in the two dozen or so times she had been strapped into it.  
  
Soon, Ranma was locked in tight, grunting and straining as she tried to wiggle free, to no avia. She glared at Si Pa and decided to spit at her. Deed followed though and Si Pa flinched backwards as she felt the little glob of spit land on her face. A truly angry look settled on her face an she reared backwards, hand rising. Ranma braced for what was coming, not really minding it if it got a reaction like that out of the Amazon she hated the most.  
  
It never landed. Jo Lu grabbed Si Pa’s hand and dragged her off to one side. There was some hurried whispering that Ranma didn’t pay attention to as she tried to wiggle free. Both her arms had been strapped down but her legs hadn’t. If she could just get _kind_ of lucky, then…  
  
Ranma didn’t get that lucky. She had only started worrying at one cuff with her toes before the duo saw what she was doing. In a flash, Jo Lu was back in front of her, locking her legs down as Si Pa stalked off to get a dildo gag down from the shelf.  
  
“Damn girl, what’s gotten into you?” Jo Lu asked with a frown. “I thought we were making progress, but,” she sighed heavily. “Well, you had your chance to just take the training. Now you’re either going to end up as a sex doll or a wife and you’ve only got yourself to blame.”  
  
Oh, Ranma had a _lot_ of people to blame and she wasn’t on the list. Not by a long shot. She didn’t get the chance to share those views as Si Pa returned with a dildo gag. There was something wet glistening on the shaft and Ranma swallowed. She closed her lips tightly as she glared upwards.  
  
Si Pa’s free hand lashed out, striking Ranma on the breasts. The impact came as a surprise and that, more than the pain, made Ranma gasp. Which was exactly what Si Pa was waiting for. In a flash, her hand was on Ranma’s head, holding her down as the tip of the gag entered her mouth.  
  
Ranma squealed and wiggled around, but it was already too far in for her to spit it out. Ranma could _taste_ something on it, something that was… nothing like she had ever tasted before, actually. Sweet and flowery.   
  
All too soon, the gag was in place, filling Ranma’s mouth, with the very tip of it pressing against the entrance to Ranma’s throat. She squealed around the gag as the straps were fastened behind her head, but the sound was already very muffled.  
  
“Okay, let’s get those toys set up,” Si Pa growled. “How long do you think she’ll be able to take them going full bore?”  
  
“A good hour or so, I’d say,” Jo Lu said with a shrug. “You going to stay with her the entire time?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ I am,” Si Pa said. “I don’t want to miss a minute of this.”  
  
“Okay, again, don’t kill her, girl,” Jo Lu said quietly, as if that would mean Ranma couldn’t hear her. “Maybe we’ll get some money out of a cock-hungry slut, but killing her because you’re pissed off?”  
  
“I’m not _that_ mad,” Si Pa growled. “But I’m going to _love_ watching the defiance drain out of that pretty face.”  
  
“If you say so,” Jo Lu said doubtfully. “Well, that’s one dildo oiled up. How are you- wow, you’re using _that_ monster?”  
  
“You bet I am,” Si Pa said. “She needs to learn how to be an anal whore anyway, this is just giving her a head start on the process.”  
  
Ranma whimpered around the gag as she tried to picture what was going to happen to her. And the worst part was that she was actually looking _forward_ to whatever was going to happen to her. The aphrodisiac coated along the dildo was already starting to work and Ranma was starting to feel turned on.  
  
“Well, I suppose we had to use the artifact sooner or later. Wonder if it’s going to make it so that she can _only_ cum from anal,” Jo Lu said with a verbal shrug.  
  
“We’ll see,” Si Pa said grimly. “Hear that, whore?” She said, reaching up and squeezing Ranma’s thigh. “You’re going to be getting off from your ass by the time we’re done.”  
  
Ranma closed her eyes and shivered. The rising heat inside of her belly was starting to move _down_ a bit, down towards her pussy. She was going to start leaking a bit even if nothing else happened. And Ranma _knew_ that more was going to be happening.  
  
What was she going to end up _being_ at the end of all of this? Ranma had no idea. She was starting to wonder if she made the wrong choice, fighting Si Pa, or if this all would have ended up happening sooner or later anyway.  
  
Then Ranma felt the tip of two different dildos resting against her holes. It was just the tips right now, but she could already feel the potion coated on them. She wiggled around, trying to dislodge them and failing.  
  
And with those toys in those positions, Ranma could already feel the heat starting to spread through her. She whined through her gag and tried to draw away, but that just wasn’t happening. All that was going to happen was that she was going to get _fucked_ and turned into a slut.  
  
“Here we go, Ranma,” Si Pa said with sadistic glee. “Hope you enjoy the ride.”  
  
And then the shafts started to move in and out of Ranma. Ranma moaned, closing her eyes as she felt her well-trained holes start to open up and take the toys.  
  
Ranma had never felt so worried and so turned on at the same time before.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Ranma smiled to herself as she played with her wet, dripping pussy. It felt _nice_ to touch herself, to let the tingly sensations spread all through her body as she masturbated. It would feel a lot better if a man was there, fucking her with his dick, but, then again, that was the way to make _everything_ better, no matter what.

Ranma still hadn’t taken cock yet, but that was something she fervently believed. Cooking? It would be better if she was in a naked apron so that her husband could come up and behind her and slide his dick into her. Driving? Ranma didn’t know how to drive, so it would be super easy to just lean down and start giving her husband a blowjob as he drove the two of them to wherever it was that they were going. Cleaning? A maid outfit was the obvious answer, especially with a short skirt that could be lifted up to allow her husband to slide on in and start fucking her.

The list just went on and on. Ranma hoped that she was going to get the chance to try out each and every single one of the ideas she had about how to properly get fucked by her husband. And that she would meet him soon. Masturbating felt nice and all, but Ranma knew that it couldn’t compare to a real fucking. If it could, then she wouldn’t be left feeling so horny and pent up afterwards, no matter how good the orgasm was.

At least she could look nice while she was doing it. Ranma had spent a lot of time choosing her outfit this morning, just like she always did. It was super important for her to look nice, after all. Her husband would expect her to brighten his day whenever he saw her and looking pretty and sexy was just one part of that. So that was why Ranma was wearing a light yellow sundress.

It was light both because of the shade of yellow and because it was thin enough that it felt like Ranma wasn’t wearing anything at all. And she had checked. If the light behind her was bright enough, then anyone in front of her could see the outline of her body through the fluttering dress, see just how hot she was. And even if the light wasn’t right, then it was _still_ thin enough to let Ranma’s skin show through the weave. Ranma’s nipples were especially easy to notice. She hoped that her husband liked it when he saw it.

The Amazons who were doing such a good job of training her certainly liked it. Ranma had gotten some friendly groping from all three of them today when they had done their training with her. She had enjoyed it, of course. After all, her body was hot and sexy and it was _designed_ to get touched and felt up.

Not fucked, of course. Not by a man, at least. That was something that only her husband could do. But other girls playing with her body? Ranma didn’t see the slightest problem with that. Why, if they wanted to bury their face in her pussy and lick away to a screaming orgasm, that was quite alright with Ranma. Or if they wanted her to do the same to her.

It felt nice to have a bit of a break between training. Ranma knew how important it was to make sure that she was the very _perfect_ wife for her husband, but that didn’t mean that it was actually fun to learn all of this stuff. Especially when she was feeling so horny all of the time and so much of the lessons didn’t even revolve around sex.

For instance, Ranma was having to learn more German than just the words needed to convince someone to fuck her! And she was learning the grammar on top of that! It was really intense and Ranma wasn’t doing that good a job at it. Jo Lu had told her that it was alright, that Ranma wasn’t expected to be smart, but that she still needed to at least understand the basics of what she was being told. So that meant lots and lots of boring studying.

That was why Ranma enjoyed the breaks she got so much, even if there was still the nagging, unfulfilled sensation at the end of every masturbation session. It was nice to just focus on something that she could really do well. Like her martial arts.

Ranma still practiced those a bit and she was still good at it. But Ka Fe had pointed out that martial arts were the sort of thing a man should do. It was a modern world, of course, but should Ranma _really_ be better at fighting than her husband? It wasn’t something Ranma had thought of before and now that it had been pointed out to her, she just wasn’t sure if she should keep on practicing and risk upstaging her beloved helpmeet.

Ranma did her best not to think about that stuff and just focused on masturbating. Her dress was pulled up above her hips, letting her lay flat on her back and pump her special friend in and out of her pussy. It felt _good_ , especially since there was a butt plug in her rear that was keeping her spread open and making her pussy even _tighter_ than it already was. Ranma shivered and squeezed down around both of the toys as she groped her breast.

“Oh yes,” Ranma whispered, closing her eyes as the image of some faceless white guy loomed over her in her dreams. “Oh darling, please fuck me.” The dildo sped up inside of her, pounding in and out as Ranma replicated the way she thought a man would fuck her. “Please, please, please, I’m all yours, use me however you want.”

“What a _wonderful_ show,” Ka Fe said from the door, clapping her hands together as she watched. Ranma just panted for breath, not bothering to cover herself up. After all, why would she want to hide her body from another girl? Especially one that had already invited her to almost weekly foursomes with her and the other Amazons. “You’re really getting into your role as a proper trophy wife, huh?”

“I have you to thank for it,” Ranma said, still slightly out of breath as she panted. “You’ve all taught me so _much_.” She smiled at the older woman. “And again, if there’s ever anyway I can possibly repay you for everything you’ve shown me…”

“Oh, if there is, I’ll let you know,” Ka Fe said with a smile as she fiddled with the mask that hung down around her neck. “Don’t you worry, Ranma.” She looked down at her watch and cracked her neck. “Well, I think it’s time to start your training up again, don’t you?”

But Ranma hadn’t cum yet! And she _liked_ cumming. It was pretty much the highlight of her day, even if she was still left feeling horny and needy afterwards. But Ranma knew that if she said as much to Ka Fe, the older woman would point out that there was so much more that she needed to learn in order to be a good wife for her fiancé. That she couldn’t just spend the entire day masturbating, no matter how nice it felt.

Ranma rose to her feet, twitching her dress back into position to cover herself up. It still showed off her thighs, of _course_ , because Ranma had some good thighs that were worth looking at. Then she slid into the high heels that she almost constantly wore, because it was worth it to look sexy and give her ass and legs that little something _extra_. It certainly wasn’t for any extra height. Even for a Japanese girl, Ranma was short and all Westerners were supposed to be tall. Was she even going to come up to his chest? Ranma doubted it.

“What are we learning this time?” Ranma asked, following Ka Fe along, listening to the clack of her heels on the floor.

“How to properly appreciate anything your husband says to you,” Ka Fe said. “And remember, what do you need to do?”

“I need to always giggle,” Ranma said.

Well, not _always_ giggle, there were some situations where that would not be a proper response. But most of the time, if her husband told Ranma something, she knew she was supposed to laugh and agree. And possibly work in a compliment on how smart, perceptive, funny, strong or handsome he was.

Ranma thought that she already had a pretty good handle on those lessons so far, but Ka Fe insisted that there was still more that she could be learning before she got shipped off to Germany. Ranma wondered, sometimes, what that would be like. It would be a long, long plane ride and she didn’t think that she had a proper passport to let her in. Well, that was a worry for the future, once she was ready to meet her darling beloved, whoever he was and whatever he looked like.

Ranma hoped that he was as excited to meet her as she was excited to meet him. After all, he was pretty much a blank slate and Ranma didn’t really know a thing beyond him being rich and German. She wondered if he knew more about her. Well, that was the kind of thing that they could exchange notes on when it came time to meet! After the introductory blowjob, obviously, because Ranma was going to have to show how happy she was to meet her future husband. Some things just took precedence, after all.

She knew how to behave as a proper wife.  


 *******

Ranma shifted around as much as she could. She was feeling _really_ good as she got fucked. She moaned around the cock she was sucking on, tasting the silicone dildo as it reached deep into her throat.

Ranma was entirely naked right now. Clothes would just get in the way of her training, so it was better to not have them. And that meant that her boobs were jiggling as she lay flat on her back, feeling the machines pumping the toys in and out of her mouth in a steady, wonderful rhythm.

This was some really important training. Not necessarily learning how to take three cocks at the same time, though that might end up being something that Ranma needed to know. No, this was training on how to take cocks in general. That Ranma’s pussy, ass and mouth were all getting used at once was just an efficient use of time to make sure that the curvy redhead got to learn everything she needed to know as she got fucked and screwed by the relentless pace of the machines.

None of the pistons had the same size cock on their ends, or were running on the same beat. So that meant it was pretty much impossible to get completely used to what Ranma was feeling. The constant, relentless pounding made sure that there was always something more happening, one of her holes getting stretched out as far as it could go even as another one almost had the cock leave her hole.

It was _really_ fun. Not that having fun was the most important reason for all of this, but it still was nice. Ranma had cum once already, but she knew that her orgasms weren’t something that mattered to the training. This was going to keep on going until Si Pa decided that things were over.

Ranma had a feeling that Si Pa was only going to decide that when she came. The Chinese woman was masturbating as she watched Ranma get fucked, her hand down her pants and rubbing away. She looked pretty hot, though Ranma tried to focus on what she thought it would be like to get fucked by a man instead of thinking of another girl. After all, this _was_ training for her marriage and that meant that she should be thinking that these were her husband’s cocks. Although unless he was a _lot_ different from normal, he wouldn’t be sticking his dick in all three of Ranma’s holes at the same time.

But who knew? Maybe her husband would think that Ranma was worth sharing with people he knew and plenty of other men would fuck her. And because her husband had ordered her to do that, Ranma would, of course, let other men fuck her. And if that did happen, then it would be a good thing that she was ready and trained for gangbangs.

There was a small canister with a hose leading to each of the dildos. Ranma knew what was in _those_. Cum. Or, at least, something that the Amazons assured her was more or less like cum in its heat, stickiness and flavor. Oh, and color, though Si Pa had admitted that only happened because it was about eighty percent white food dye by volume. And when the time came and Si Pa was ready to declare today’s training finished, Ranma was going to get _soaked_ with semen, plenty of that stuff pumping through the dildos into her three holes, leaving her a complete and utter _mess_.

It was kind of fun, getting messy in that way. Ranma had gotten bukkaked pretty good in a similar set up before and she had liked how she had looked afterwards, staring at her reflection in the mirror, semen dripping all down her face. Or what she was pretending was semen, at least. It had made her feel all tingly inside as she had thought about how much better it would be if it was actually her husband who had done this to her.

Oh, Ranma just couldn’t _wait_ until she actually got to meet him. Sometimes, it seemed that Ranma’s entire life had been building up to this point, waiting for her husband to come and claim her, turn her into the kind of woman that she was supposed to be. The thought of that made Ranma shiver and squeeze down around the dildos fucking her holes as she considered just how lovely it would be to get fucked like a good wife should.

“Don’t forget to put on a show for him,” Si Pa called out from where she was leaning against the wall. “He’s going to want to have more than just your holes wrapped around his cock.”

Ranma nodded and reached up to start playing with her breasts. Ranma had a feeling that in actual sex, her husband would be spending a _lot_ of time on her boobs. All three of the Amazons certainly did when they had sex with Ranma, after all. But since the machines just didn’t have a way to make that happen, it was up to her to take control herself and make sure that her boobies got the attention they needed.

Ranma’s tits felt _nice_ underneath her hands as she squeezed them. A shiver ran through her body and she moaned around the cock filling her mouth and throat as she felt her stiff nipples running along her fingers. She twitched around on the table, making sure not to twitch so much that she fell off of it. That would just be embarrassing. Especially with Si Pa in the room as well. If that happened, then Ranma’s accident would be the subject of conversation over dinner (and man, Ranma could not afford distractions over dinner as she tried to learn how to eat with a fork and knife) for the rest of the week.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ranma could see Si Pa leaning against the wall, jerking her hips back and forth as a pretty lusty expression formed on her face. She was obviously having a really good time as she worked on her own orgasm. Ranma was glad for her. Orgasms were great and the fact that Si Pa could get one from watching her was really nice.

Si Pa was actually shivering and shaking quite a bit as she stared at Ranma. Ranma winked at her and squeezed her boobs. It looked better than it actually felt, but Ranma was more than willing to do something like that if it would help someone else get an orgasm.

And it did. Even from here, with the whir of the engines powering the dildos that were fucking Ranma, she could hear Si Pa cumming, her entire body shaking and twitching as she did so. It was _really_ hot to see and Ranma felt her own arousal redouble inside of her as she watched the wonderful sight of one of her friends and teachers getting a wonderful orgasm.

The dildos fucking Ranma changed their pace as Si Pa hit a switch. Ranma moaned like a slut as she felt the shafts start to go faster, really pounding into her. She could feel her wet pussy squeezing down around the thick, dog-like dick that was opening up her pussy, even as the twelve-centimeter-long dick in her mouth made her throat bulge as she tried to deepthroat such a thick rod. And, of course, there was the way her ass was getting pounded, her tightest hole being _made_ to accommodate the bumps all along the rod.

It felt great. It felt _really_ great and Ranma was making all kinds of slutty noises as she got fucked. She _loved_ what she was feeling and wanted to cum. It still wouldn’t satisfy her completely, any more than any other kind of orgasm could, but it was a whole lot better than just having the engines turn off and Ranma being left like this. That would just be _awful_ , left without an orgasm and feeling this twitching need deep inside of her.

Then the dildos started to cum. Ranma squealed around the one in her mouth as she felt all three of her holes start to get covered in cum at the same instant. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she squeezed down around them, feeling the pleasure, the hot, _wonderful_ pleasure that was so good and she was such a lucky girl to get to feel this and oh _god_ , she was getting her husband’s cum, she was getting his cum in all of her holes, it was wonderful, she loved him so much!

Ranma had an orgasm of her own to go with the fake one the dildos were pumping into her. Ranma made some gurgling noises as she lay on the table, chest rising and falling as her pussy clamped down around the dildo, trying to keep it and the semen it was spewing inside of her, safe and sound. Her hands were busy with her boobs, squeezing them and playing with them and adding a wonderful counterpoint to everything that she was already getting to feel.

Finally, the dildos stopped. The one in her throat was still inside of her throat, making her neck bulge. Even Ranma, with her training, found it a bit hard to breathe around the rod, but she made do. After all, if still felt so _nice_ to have it right there, keeping her plugged like a good girl should.

The doggy dick in her pussy had pulled almost all of the way out. There was just the teasing sensation of having her lower lips get just _barely_ spread the rod, just enough to let the semen leak out of her even quicker than it normally would.

And the rod in Ranma’s ass was entirely gone from how she had twitched around while cumming. She could _tell_ that her asshole was still slightly spread open and dripping cum as it oozed out of her. It was a great feeling. _All_ of this was a great feeling.

Ranma shivered and hugged herself, enjoying the afterglow as much as she could. Because she was still kind of horny and could really do with another hard dicking. Preferably from her husband, because Ka Fe had made it pretty clear that the only way she was actually going to ever feel satisfied was when she got married and could get her husband to fuck her. And man, Ranma couldn’t _wait_ for that to happen. She thought about it every single day.

Sighing, Ranma reached up and pulled the shaft out of her mouth, feeling her neck contract as it finally slid out from her throat. She rubbed her neck reflectively as she looked down at the thick rod. Was her husband going to be that big? Ranma doubted it, but it was still a good idea to make sure that she was ready to take anything that he had to offer.

“So, what next?” Ranma asked, looking up at Si Pa as she sat up. Her voice was a bit rough and scratchy from having that dildo pounding in and out of her throat. But Si Pa had told her that it was sexy and that her husband would like hearing that, as proof of what she had done to him. “Another round with this?”

“Nope,” Si Pa said, wiping her hand clean on a towel. “It’s time for those tits of yours to get bigger. Go see the boss so she can,” Si Pa smiled lewdly, “help you out with that.”

Even _bigger_ boobs? Ranma looked down at her chest. She already had the biggest pair of titties of all four of them. And that was absolute, not just relative to her general size! Ranma also had the biggest ass and generally dressed the sluttiest as well. She thought she already looked pretty damn big. But if this would help her husband be even more in love (or lust, if there was a difference) with her, than what choice did Ranma have but to go and make sure that her body was altered so that it would be the absolute best that it could possibly be for her hubby?

Ranma slid off of the table and stretched. She needed to get dressed, with how she was leaking. But that just called for a pair of panties or something. No reason to put a shirt or a bra on. Ranma’s physique was _very_ generous and her boobs stayed nice and bouncy all on their own, without the need for any kind of support.

Ranma wiggled into a tight, blue g-string that _really_ hugged her hips and set off. What more did she really need to wear?

A few minutes later, Ranma had found Ka Fe and was sitting back in what looked a lot like a chair stolen from a dentist’s office. Ranma didn’t bother asking about where it had come from, though. She just got comfortable as she watched Ka Fe open up a jar and pour the contents onto her hand.

“So just how big should my boobies _get_?” Ranma asked, looking down at her large, sexy mounds as Ka Fe got herself ready. “They’re already pretty big, you know.”

“Really?” Ka Fe asked. “I hadn’t noticed.” She reached down with her glistening hands and started to massage Ranma’s boob, working the oil into her skin. “Well, we’re about three-quarters of the way through that jar and I can’t get anymore. So another cup size or two, I’d say.”

Ranma considered what she would look like with even bigger tits than she had now. Well, she knew how much guys liked big boobies, so it wasn’t all bad. It was just a kind of weird feeling, when her breasts started to grow. Or her ass, that could feel weird as well.

Actually, it sometimes seemed that Ka Fe put more effort into Ranma’s ass than into her boobs. Ranma had quite the thigh gap now, a pretty big opening in between her legs that invited the eye upward to her almost always wet pussy. And that was just from the front. From behind, Ranma’s ass was _big_. Some of the Amazons rested stuff on her butt from time to time and the glasses would _stay_ there, Ranma’s ass was so big.

And so sensitive. When Ranma messed up and had to get punished, the spanking was really something else. Something erotic, really. Ranma could feel the arousal mixing with the pain when she got spanked and she knew it was from how sensitive her ass was to anything touching it. Even sitting down could get Ranma horny if she was in the mood. On the plus side, it always felt like she was sitting on a thick cushion, which was great!

And there were the benefits to anal sex, though Si Pa had once mentioned that Ranma enjoyed getting screwed in the rear for more reasons than just the treatment to her butt. But Ranma supposed that that wouldn’t be happening for a while, not while she was getting her boobs thoroughly groped. And also rubbed with this oil, but come on. Both Ranma and Ka Fe knew that the older woman was thoroughly enjoying getting the chance to feel Ranma’s tits up.

Not that Ranma had the slightest problem with that, of course. Why _shouldn’t_ someone get to feel her up? Sure, if her husband told her that her body was his property and that he was the only one allowed to touch her, that would be different and Ranma wouldn’t let anyone fondle her. But until she actually met the man, then there wasn’t any reason for her not to let someone who had done so much for Ranma to get some enjoyment in as she helped Ranma out once again.

“It always feels so warm,” Ranma said, looking down at her boobs as Ka Fe slowly rubbed the oil into her chest. “First it feels warm right on my skin, then,” Ranma shivered as she felt exactly what she was talking about, “it starts to feel warm _inside_.”

It was a nice kind of warm, too, one that could make Ranma feel wet even if she wasn’t already aroused. As it was, the damp spot on her g-string started to get even larger as more than fake cum started to leak out of her. Ranma shivered and focused on her breathing, breathing in and out, over and over again, as she tried not to squirm around underneath Ka Fe’s hands. After all, she only wanted her boobs to get bigger! There was no point in her ribs or shoulders or whatever increasing in size!

“You’re always feeling warm inside,” Ka Fe said with a significant glance down at Ranma’s lower stomach. “You’re such a _slut_ , Ranma.”

Ranma didn’t bother denying something that was obviously true and didn’t feel bad anyway. She just nodded and focused on her breathing, going in and out over and over again. It felt _nice_ and she loved the way that Ka Fe’s hands were moving her boobs.

There was more than just rubbing the oil in. Ka Fe kept on coming back to Ranma’s nipples, pinching them and sliding her fingers along them. Ranma shivered and moaned every time that happened, her legs gently kicking against the chair as she felt her arousal growing inside of her. She tried not to get too turned on, but it was _hard_.

And by now, Ranma’s breasts were starting to get larger. Quite a bit larger, actually. Ranma looked down at them and shivered. They weren’t growing quickly but it was still fast enough to see happen with the naked eye. Ranma carefully reached down around her breasts (by now, if she put her arms parallel with her sides, they would press against her boobies, making them look even larger than they actually were) and started to touch her pussy. And that felt so _good_. Ranma’s pussy always felt good to touch, but with how she was feeling right now, it felt _really_ good. Ranma closed her eyes and shivered a bit as she felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of her.

“You know, your husband might knock you up,” Ka Fe said as she started to rub some more of the oil into Ranma’s soft, swaying titties. “Then your boobs will get even bigger, as hard as it is to believe.”

Ranma had to agree with that. It _was_ hard to believe that her breasts could get any bigger than they were now. And filled with milk, too! That would _really_ be something to consider, wouldn’t it?

“I hope I’ll be able to see the ground if they do,” Ranma said, looking down at her tits. She wasn’t _quite_ flat on her back, but her boobs were still being pushed together by her arms, which meant that she wasn’t actually able to see her pussy or her feet. Oh well. “At least I’d have some cushioning if I fell on my face.”

“Always look on the bright side,” Ka Fe said in agreement. “Just think about how much better life will be as a married woman.”

Ranma could see all the benefits that would come from being married in Germany. For one, she’d get to spend time outside, without having to worry about people not understanding that she was supposed to be in training instead of coming back to the Tendos and stuff. For another, _man_ , Ranma needed cock. She needed cock really badly. And the only way she was going to get that cock was when she was a married woman. And married to a rich man who would want to show her off, as well. There was a lot of things about being married for Ranma to look forward to, really.

Ranma couldn’t _wait_ to meet her new husband and let him admire everything that there was to see about her. She hoped that he would be proud of her body and her skills and want to keep her and use her. Because, really, what else was Ranma good for, when you came down to it?

She was _made_ to be a trophy wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**A More Suitable Candidate For Marriage Chapter Five**

  
Ranma was feeling nervous. She was feeling _really_ nervous. After all, it was finally time. Time to meet her husband. Meet him for the very first time and see what kind of man he would be. One worthy of her love and respect and support, of course. She knew that. He was her husband, after all. But she just had no idea what he was _like_. Tall? Short? Kind? Cruel? It was going to be a learning experience for her. But what else could she do but wait and see him?  
  
Ranma was actually feeling pretty turned on, even with how nervous she was feeling. Was there any way for her _not_ tell feel turned on? She had been in training for so long, thinking about who this man would be and what it would be like to be his wife. And so much of that training, she knew, had been molding her into the perfect sexual partner for him, whatever he might like. Ranma was equally willing to only look at him as she was to spread her legs for any man she met, if that was what he wanted her to be.  
  
These thoughts had been filling Ranma’s head for her entire trip to Germany. At least they had gotten to fly on a plane! Even at her peak, Ranma wasn’t capable of swimming to China and then walking all the way to Germany in anything less than a year or so. And she had already spent so _long_ training and getting herself ready for him. She didn’t want to waste any more time than was needed on just _traveling_.  
  
Also, traveling first class was actually kind of fun. Ranma was enjoying the various amenities offered to her, though she would have enjoyed having her husband there to be with her even more. Oh well, she would just have to wait impatiently for him to be there.  
  
The three Amazons who had done such a good job of training Ranma were traveling with her as well. Ranma was a bit sad to think that soon she would be seeing the last of them. After all, they had done _such_ a good job of training her, getting her ready to be the perfect woman for a man. She owed them a _lot_.  
  
Ranma spent most of the plane ride thinking about various ways to repay them. Sexually, mostly, since she didn’t have any money to give to them and her other set of skills, as a martial artist, would take her away from her husband. And that just wouldn’t be right. And the rest of the trip hoping that her German skills really were up to snuff. German hadn’t been an easy language to learn and she hoped that she would be able to understand her husband when she met him. And be able to respond to him. Ideally, like she even had three brain cells to rub together, but if her husband wanted Ranma to speak in very broken German like she was some kind of Asian bimbo, then Ranma would still do her absolute best to sound as brainless as she could while still being able to communicate.  
  
Then on the drive through Germany, to a large mansion in the countryside, Ranma just got more and more excited, until she was outright bouncing in her seat at the thought of getting to see the man she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. The rest of her life as a submissive trophy, doing whatever it was that he wanted to do with her. Oh, what a _wonderful_ thought that was. Ranma just couldn’t wait to make the dream a reality.  
  
The limo that had been arranged for the four of them pulled to a stop in front of the stairs leading to the mansion. Ranma took a deep breath as she looked through the window and saw a man standing at the head of the stairs.  
  
“That’s him,” Ka Fe said, leaning over Ranma’s shoulder. “That’s the man.” She slapped Ranma on the back. “You’ve got this, girl. Si Pa, you go with her, I’m going to go see about the second half of the payment.”  
  
Ranma got out of the limo, flanked by two of the Amazons as Ka Fe headed off around the side. Then she started for the stairs, her heart beating faster and faster as she climbed them and drew closer to the man.  
  
Ranma felt weak in the knees as she stared up at the man who was going to be her husband. He was tall, though possibly not tall for a Westerner. And he was blonde, with green eyes and a handsome face. Not that it mattered what he looked like. What _mattered_ was that he was going to be Ranma’s husband.  
  
A wave of love and lust swept through Ranma’s body as she stared. If she did go to her knees, she was going to start sucking his cock, she knew. She just _had_ to show off how devoted she was to him, how much he meant to her. And she had a feeling, from the way he was staring at her, that he would be quite fine with getting a blowjob from her.  
  
After all, Ranma really was looking nice. She had not only picked out a beautiful golden dress to wear, along with high heels and makeup, but even naked, she would look hot. Especially naked, since it would let her show off her big boobs (each one bigger than her head) and her fat ass, big enough to balance a cup on if she was laying down, and her thick thighs and her narrow waist and _everything_. And Ranma knew how to use her body, though she had never once gotten the chance to use it with a _man_. Women, even women with strap-ons, were all well and good, but Ranma ached with the desire to properly use her body to make her husband feel orgasmically good.  
  
“Sir,” Ranma said, licking her lips in nervousness and anticipation, “it’s an honor to _finally_ get to meet you. She shivered, the arousal growing and growing inside of her. “I’ve thought about this day for so long and now that it’s finally happening, I’m just _so_ excited to get to meet you.”  
  
“Um, hi,” the man said. “It’s uh, nice to meet you too? Grandad said that he was arranging a marriage for me but I, uh, didn’t expect this.”  
  
“I don’t know about that,” Ranma said, “but I’m going to do my absolute best to make sure that I’m everything you could ever want.” She smiled widely. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it, sir.”  
  
“Um, right,” he said, tugging at his collar nervously and glancing at the two Amazons standing behind Ranma. “And who are you?”  
  
“Oh, we’re just here to see Ranma off,” Si Pa said cheerily. “We gave our all in training Ranma to be your perfect wife, Herr Muller and we wanted one last chance to say goodbye before we head off.”  
  
“Oh, you’re leaving so soon?” Ranma said, turning around. She reached out and scooped both Si Pa and Jo Lu into a tight hug, pressing herself up against them and doing her best to make them know how happy she was to have gotten to know them. “Oh, I wish we had more time together.” She planted a quick kiss on each of their lips, feeling a bit sad over losing them but still feeling so _overjoyed_ at being with her husband that she didn’t have room in her heart to feel that bad. “I’ll always remember you.”  
  
“And we’ll always remember you, sweet cheeks,” Si Pa said, giving Ranma’s ass a squeeze through her white dress. “If we’re ever in this part of the world, we might have to swing by and give you a visit.”  
  
Ranma nodded, pushing back against the hand on instinct to make sure that the person touching her got as good of a grip as could be. It was what they, and Si Pa especially, deserved.   
  
Soon afterwards, the Amazons had left, leaving Ranma alone with Erwin Muller. She wiped a tear away and turned back to her husband. And instantly fell in love all over again. He was just so _handsome_ and she belonged to him and it was _great_. And they were alone now. Not that having sex in front of other people was anywhere close to a problem for Ranma, but other people did have their own wants and needs and might have distracted her husband to be from being able to properly treat Ranma the way she deserved.  
  
Ranma posed as prettily and as sexually as she could. She stuck one long leg out through the slit in the side of her white dress, letting him look at her thick thigh. And she leaned forward a bit, showing off her boobies and how she could make them bounce with just a little bit of effort. It was obviously something that her dear, sweet Erwin liked to see.  
  
“Dear, is there _anything_ I can do to help you?” Ranma asked, her eyes lingering on the bulge in his crotch that had started to form as she had kissed each of the Amazons goodbye. “Just say the word and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you feel as good as you can possibly feel.”  
  
“Um,” Erwin said. “You’re very…” he trailed off, not seeming sure on how to finish the sentence.  
  
“I’m _yours_ , dear Erwin,” Ranma said. “Just say the word and I’ll do anything you want. I’ll call you anything you want, too. If you want me to call you sir, or master, I will. If you want me to strip naked right here and now,” Ranma’s hand went up to play with the straps on her dress, “I will and I won’t put on any clothes until you tell me to.”  
  
Her husband (to be, Ranma supposed, but she was already looking forward to the wedding) looked torn between nervousness and arousal by what Ranma was saying. His eyes were traveling over Ranma’s body with an obvious expression of lust and Ranma shivered. She was so _glad_ that her body met his approval.  
  
“If you want to put a leash and a collar on me, then I can get down to my knees and wait for you,” Ranma said, feeling the _heat_ and the lust building inside of her. She was soaking her thong and she was sure that her nipples were poking out through the dress by now. “Please, sir, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”  
  
“Is this some kind of joke?” Erwin asked, shaking his head. “I didn’t think Grandad had a sense of humor.”  
  
“I’m deadly serious, sir,” Ranma said, taking a few steps towards him and looking up at him, trying to communicate how much she meant every single thing that she was saying. “I’m _yours_ , yours completely and utterly. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”  
  
Ranma upped the ante by reaching down and lightly resting the palm of her hand against his crotch. She could feel his dick through his slacks and that made Ranma so _wet_. She wanted this. Oh man, she wanted this so _badly_ , she wanted to get fucked, she wanted to get screwed and used and claimed by her fiancé. She wanted it right _now_ , too, to get pushed to her knees, ripped out of her dress, fucked right here, out in the open where anyone could see. Or to be taken to the bedroom, tied up and fucked in the ass and spanked until she was crying. She was into whatever the love of her life was into, he just needed to have her _do_ something.  
  
“Well, um, why don’t we go inside,” Erwin said, scratching his head and shifting his weight from side to side. “That will be easier, right?”  
  
“Of course, sir,” Ranma said. As Erwin turned around, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. She sighed deeply, feeling a wonderful sense of contentment flowing through her as the arousal built and built inside of her. Was it possible to cum just from being turned on? Ranma didn’t know but if she kept on feeling this good, she was going to be finding out. “Whatever you say.”  
  
The inside of the mansion was _very_ nice. A lot nicer than the Amazon base and even nicer than the Kuno’s mansion. Ranma thought that it would be nice to live in the lap of luxury like this, but she would also have been fine living _anywhere_ if it meant being with her Erwin.  
  
Erwin slumped down into a couch in the third room they visited. He wiped his sweaty forehead and looked Ranma over. Ranma posed, the moves coming to her without the need to actually think about them. She leaned forward a bit, letting her boobs sway in their tight, white wrap and smiled at him.  
  
“Would you like me to get you a drink, Erwin?” Ranma asked. “Or give you a blowjob? Or just let you feel up my body? I’m yours, whatever you want to do.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Grandad,” Erwin muttered underneath his breath. “What the hell did you do?” He shook his head and started at Ranma, his eyes running over her body. Then he took a deep breath. “Well, how about you let me get a closer look at you.”  
  
“Of course, sir,” Ranma said brightly. She quickly stripped out of her clothing, leaving her completely naked as she crawled onto Erwin’s lap. She spread her legs to straddle his lap and leaned forward until her boobs were almost, but not entirely, taking up his entire field of vision. “And if you want to touch me, that,” Ranma had to pause as a wave of arousal swept through her. She swallowed heavily. “That would be just fine, too.”  
  
Erwin didn’t respond at first as he looked Ranma over. Mostly at her breasts, because Ranma had made sure that they were right _there_ , looking as good as they possibly could for him. She could feel the arousal dripping out of her. Hopefully his pants wouldn’t be too hard to clean.   
  
“You’re very… full-figured,” Erwin said weakly, looking Ranma over. “I’ve never seen someone like you before.”  
  
“I worked _hard_ to be the best bride for you I could be, Erwin,” Ranma purred. “I hope that my body is meeting your satisfaction.”  
  
He nodded and then lifted his hands up. Ranma tensed up, feeling her heart suddenly start to pound in her chest. Was this it? Was he finally going to start treating her the way she deserved to be treated. And taking what he deserved to have?  
  
Then Erwin hesitated, his hands hovering a few centimeters away from Ranma’s body. She pouted and decided that it wouldn’t be _too_ bad if she took the lead for just a bit. So she reached down and grabbed Erwin’s hands and brought them to her breasts.  
  
It was great. Ranma almost came right then and there as her husband finally touched her. His hands felt _wonderful_ on her body and Ranma moaned sweetly, feeling the lust growing and growing inside of her as she pressed his hands up against her large, soft, perfect mounds. Then, after a second, he started to actually grope her on his own. And that was even better. That was _so_ much better that Ranma had trouble putting into words just how happy she was.  
  
Ranma could feel the heat growing inside of her like an inferno as Erwin started to grope her boobies, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh and his palms pressing against her nipples. She knew that she was making a whining sound in the back of her throat as he worked and she didn’t care. After all, she should only bother with dignity when Erwin wanted to her to have a bit of class. But here, without any orders? Ranma could just let herself be _herself_ , giving into her natural state of being, reveling in the erotic submission that came from getting to be with her fiancé.  
  
Ranma’s hips were twitching back and forth, grinding against nothing. Her entire body felt aflame with desire and she loved the feeling. Her husband, her _master_ , was touching her, he was enjoying touching her and it was just as good as Ranma had thought that it could possibly be. She couldn’t believe how excited she was over what she was getting to feel as Erwin felt her up, obviously enjoying himself more and more as his hands wandered over her breasts, touching and squeezing the large mounds, sending amazing tingles through her entire being as she got felt up.  
  
“Yes,” Ranma whispered in Japanese. “Please, don’t stop.”  
  
Erwin didn’t stop. He kept on feeling her up, slowly moving his hands away from her breasts and to the rest of her body. Something that Ranma was more than fine with. Getting to feel this, getting to feel so good, it was _amazing_. Ranma thought that she had to be the happiest woman alive to get to feel this, to have a man she cared about so much having such a good time playing with her body.  
  
Ranma’s own hands were busy as well. She had reached down and undone his zipper, tugging his dick out and stroking it, pumping one hand up and down along the shaft as the other sneaked into his pants to take care of his balls. She shivered, biting back a whimper as she got to feel a man’s cock for the very first time. It was just as good as she could have hoped that it would be. Hard and hot and stiff and Ranma felt so very lucky to get to be able to tend to it.  
  
“I can’t believe how _hot_ you are,” Erwin said in an awed voice. “You’re really something else, Ranma.”  
  
“Please, just let me show you what I can really do,” Ranma said, her voice choked with lust as she kept on stroking his hard cock. She was actually in the middle of a dilemma.  
  
Should she do her best to make Erwin cum as quickly as possible? Or should she drag this out until he told her to make him cum. Ranma couldn’t decide and she could see the benefits to both. She bit her lip, racking her brain as she tried to decide which of these options would be the better one. Finally, she decided to just keep on stroking his cock and find out how much stamina he actually had, anyway.  
  
Erwin’s hands were moving over her body. One was on her ass right now, squeezing down on the large, perfect mounds, his fingers digging into the fat and muscle. His other hand was resting on Ranma’s inner thigh. So _close_ to her pussy, where she wanted him to be, but not quite where it needed to be. It was wonderful and infuriating. But Ranma wasn’t going to tell him to move his hand up to her wet, hot pussy. She would beg for it, but not demand it of him. Not unless she wanted to earn herself a spanking.  
  
Instead, Ranma kept on pumping her hand up and down the hot, hard shaft. Oh, it felt so nice just in her _hand_. She couldn’t begin to think of what it must feel like if it slid into her pussy or between her breasts or if he stuffed it up her ass. Well, she _could_ , but she was certain that what she was thinking of wasn’t nearly as good as it would actually be.  
  
“Would you like me to suck your cock, sir?” Ranma asked softly, her tongue flicking out to run along her plump lips.  
  
“I, really?” Erwin asked, blinking at Ranma. Ranma nodded quickly. Of _course_ she was willing to suck his cock. Why wouldn’t she be? She was willing to suck the dicks of his friends, too. Of anyone and anything that he wanted her to, or if he wanted her to have sex with him and him alone, that would also be what she would do. Ranma was _his_ to command, in every detail. “Well, um, sure.”  
  
Ranma instantly slid off of his lap and down between his legs. She shivered in anticipation. Her very first cock. Oh, what a special day today was. So many wonderful firsts that she was getting to try. She hoped that Erwin would be able to claim a few of her other firsts as well. Her ass, her tits and _especially_ her pussy. Oh, Ranma thought that she was going to enjoy having a dick thrusting away inside of her wet cunt so _very_ much. She couldn’t wait to see if thinking about it was as good as actually having it happen.  
  
Ranma may never have actually sucked a cock before, but she knew _exactly_ what she needed to do to make it feel good for her husband. She started out by kissing her way up and down the cock, her tongue flicking out to give the shaft quick licks as she worked. She even went down to his balls to make sure that every single part of his dick got the kind of attention that it deserved to get. And then, once that was done, she did it all over again, but with even _more_ passion.  
  
And after that, then he could use the rest of her body, in whatever way he wanted. And if he was stuck for ideas, then Ranma would be more than happy to suggest some to him for him to try out on her. She had all _kinds_ of ideas on how she could be treated, various kinks and scenarios that her Amazon friends had shown her time and time again. Oh yes, there was a _lot_ that she was willing to show off to her husband to help make him happy with Ranma’s body and her mind and her _obedience_. So _very_ much.  
  
And as Ranma was doing that, her hand was busy in between her legs. She knew she probably should have asked permission to masturbate, but she also hadn’t been told that she _couldn’t_ masturbate. So it was still alright in the end, right? Right.  
  
Also, Ranma was _really_ wet and _really_ horny and the feeling of her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy over and over again felt absolutely _divine_. The only thing that could be better, she was sure, was if Erwin actually shoved his wonderful rod deep inside of her and filled her up, spreading her apart and making her cum and making _him_ feel good and when had Ranma started drooling?  
  
“God, this is a _great_ blowjob,” Erwin said in a shocked tone. “How are you so good at this, Ranma?”  
  
“Lots and lots of practice,” Ranma said with a beaming smile. “And all of it to get ready for _you_ , sir.”  
  
Sir. Just saying that sent a shiver through Ranma. It made her feel so _good_. So owned. And what could possibly be better than being owned? Ranma couldn’t think of a single thing. She wanted to be owned, she wanted to know that her master wanted every single bit of her, to love and cherish and _use_ , use in any way that he wanted to, over and over again. Ugh, Ranma was so _wet_.  
  
Ranma decided that she wasn’t going to cum until Erwin was ready to fuck her. She would keep on masturbating, of course, because masturbating felt wonderful. But she wouldn’t let herself cum. Not yet. Not until there was a dick inside of her pussy for the very first time.  
  
Ranma was sure that it was going to be great. So much of her training had revolved around cocks, after all, and how best to use Ranma’s lewd body to make them feel as good as possible. Ranma bit her lip as she thought about all of the way she was going to make her husband feel good.  
  
Even better than he was feeling now and it was obvious that Erwin was feeling _really_ good as Ranma sucked his dick. She had wrapped her lips around his cock by now and was bobbing up and down along it, polishing the shaft and doing her best. She wasn’t deepthroating his dick quite yet, but that would be happening soon enough. And Ranma was sure that Erwin would love her deepthroat technique, especially if he was in a position to see how her throat bulged outwards when she did so.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Erwin said in a ragged voice.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Ranma asked, pulling off of his cock to ask the important question. “Or do you want to cum in my mouth?”  
  
Erwin hesitated for a minute. He looked down at Ranma as Ranma started licking around the head of his cock, not wanting her husband to go for even an instant without getting something from her.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” he moaned. “I want to cum on your face.”  
Ranma happily nodded and smiled. That wasn’t one of the options that she had given him. Which was a _good_ thing. It meant that he was willing to take charge, tell Ranma what she was going to do and all other kinds of fun stuff. He was willing to be a proper husband, the head of the household, in other words.  
  
Ranma sucked on the tip of his cock, making sure that as soon as he was ready to cum, she would be able to pull back and let him cover her face in his seed. She was vibrating with happiness and arousal, her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy, taking her right to the _very_ edge of orgasm but not letting herself cross over.  
  
Then Erwin was cumming. Ranma felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as it happened. Then she felt the semen starting to cover her. It was _amazing_. There was so much of it and it was so good and wasn’t she such a lucky girl to get this to happen to her? Ranma whined in the back of her throat as she felt hot jet after jet landing on her face, covering her chin and cheeks. She closed her eyes to better appreciate the feeling of it on her face.  
  
Ranma’s pussy squeezed down tight around her fingers and she realized that she needed to stop masturbating right _now_ if she wasn’t going to cum. She slowly pulled her fingers out of herself, making sure not to flex them or stroke her inner walls. That would be cheating, after all and just might be enough to push her over the edge. Instead, Ranma shivered as she removed her fingers and rested her hand on her knee. And she kept on kneeling, just in case there was any more cum left in Erwin’s balls to cover her face with.  
  
There probably was, but it wasn’t coming out. Erwin seemed to be just about tapped out. That was a pity, but Ranma couldn’t bring herself to feel too bad about it. After all, it had still been _wonderful_ to feel all of this hot, sticky semen landing on her face, covering her and marking her as _his_. The very first man to ever cover Ranma’s face in cum. What a special moment. Ranma wished there was a camera to take a photo with, but she was also pretty sure that she was never going to forget a single detail of this wonderful, special day, no matter how long she lived.  
  
The semen was so thick and so _hot_. It hadn’t felt like this when Ranma had used to masturbate, back when she had been a man and had felt the cum landing on her belly after stroking her cock. Maybe she just hadn’t been able to properly appreciate semen back then. That seemed like a pretty likely explanation. Well, Ranma was going to treasure every single drop of cum that her husband would give her. Just like everything else. Every spanking and every insult, every kiss and every hug, _everything_. Because he was Ranma’s husband and he obviously knew best.  
  
“Thank you, Erwin,” Ranma finally remembered to say. “Thank you for choosing how to use me.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s, um, that’s not a problem,” Erwin said. He paused for a moment as Ranma enjoyed the feeling of semen on her skin. “You’re _really_ okay with being treated like this, Ranma?”  
  
“Yes, of course I am,” Ranma said quickly, trying to put how okay she was with this into words. “I want _you_ , Erwin, I want you to order me around and to use me and to complete me.” She smiled prettily, feeling the cum shift around on her face. “Whatever you want, I’ll make happen.”  
  
Erwin sat back on the couch and nodded slowly. Ranma reached forward and started to stroke his cock, running her hand up and down along the hard shaft. Soon, so very soon, he was going to be ready to use her again. And Ranma, of course, was going to be more than ready to _be_ used. Oh, yes she most certainly was. She shivered at the thought of all the ways she could get used by her dominant, stern husband. Then another thought came to her, one that excited her almost as much.  
  
“So,” Ranma asked, smiling up at Erwin, feeling like life was really _right_ with her down here on her knees, feeling blissfully content, “when is the wedding going to be?”

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A Suitable Candidate for Marriage Chapter Six**

Ranma smiled as she woke up. And why on earth wouldn’t she be smiling? Today was going to be a great day Just like _every_ day was! She was with her husband, after all. That, all by itself, would be enough to make a day great.

Before Ranma got started on Erwin wake-up blowjob, she took a moment to admire her husband. He was so strong and witty and handsome and so many other things that Ranma loved. She rested her head on her knees as she looked down at him, staring and seeing about half of the things she loved about him. The other half would have to wait until he was up and talking and doing stuff!

And Ranma should get a start on that. She climbed underneath the silk covers and went for her husband’s dick. She wrapped her hand around it and started to stroke it. It was already _kind_ of hard, Erwin’s body responding to what it knew would be happening even if he was still asleep. Ranma giggled as she started to stroke it, running her hand up and down along the length of the shaft, feeling it slowly start to harden underneath her _very_ skilled ministrations.

Pretty soon, it was nice and hard. Ranma licked her lips and started to suck her husband’s cock, bobbing up and down along it, feeling it fill her mouth. There would be a breakfast later, but right now, _this_ was the only meal that Ranma wanted or needed. She shivered, her fat butt wiggling from side to side as she felt the arousal growing inside of her.

It felt so _good_ , so _right_ to be giving her husband a blowjob. To be taking care of him in this way, a way that wouldn’t even give Ranma any chance of physical pleasure for herself. No, she was going to keep on sucking and keep on making sure that her dear Erwin got to feel as good as he _deserved_ to feel. And there was nothing that was going to stop Ranma from that.

Ranma kept on sucking, wrapping her lips around the cock, bobbing up and down, using every trick she had picked up, both in training and here in Germany, to make sure that her husband got to feel as good as he possibly could. And it was working, she could tell. She could feel his dick getting harder and harder inside of her mouth and Ranma knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came and woke up. Probably the other way around, of course, but _still_.

And after Ranma had gotten her first load of semen for the day, she and Erwin could go out and take care of everything else. Most of which involved Ranma being a cute slut who had no problems getting felt up by Erwin as he worked. Ranma was a trophy wife and she was _glad_ to be called that. After all, a body like hers was worth an award and, in turn, hands deserved to have a treat like Ranma to enjoy. It all made sense, really.

Erwin’s cock stiffened inside of Ranma’s mouth. She felt a wonderful tingle run through her at the thought that her husband was about to cum. She wiggled her hips back and forth, feeling the arousal inside of her pussy start to drip down her legs.

And then he was cumming. Ranma drank every single drop, getting her favorite drink of the day, right at the start of the day. It tasted wonderful going down her throat, filling up her stomach with its warmth. Ranma giggled around the cock as she felt herself get so _full_ , so wonderfully full of semen as she felt a warm glow of satisfaction run through her at the thought of what a good wife she was being, taking care of her husband like this. How could anyone want a better wife than her?  
  
“Ranma?” A slightly muffled vice asked.

Ranma wiggled up from underneath the covers and smiled at Erwin as she pressed her naked body up against his side, making sure to wrap her boobs around his upper arm. They were big enough to manage that, after all.

“Good morning, darling,” Ranma said with a happy sigh as she stared at her wonderful husband. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Pretty good,” he said with a smile, messing Ranma’s bright red hair. “I never get tired of that.”  
  
“Then I’ll keep on doing it,” Ranma said, licking her lips as she reached down to rub his softening cock. “Ready for breakfast?”  
  
Erwin nodded and Ranma helped him out of bed. Mostly that was just an excuse to get to touch him more and feel more of his body underneath her hands. But that was hardly a _bad_ thing to do, right?

Ranma wondered what the day would bring. Whatever would happen, she was going to do her best to make sure that her husband got to feel as good as possible, no matter what they required of her. Though hopefully it would require sex, because Ranma _knew_ she was a slutty little shortstack of a bimbo who needed a good, hard dicking from her husband on the regular. So it was a good thing that she got exactly that, so very often!

*******

Ranma smiled as she swept down the stairs, putting even more sway in her step than her high heels demanded. She had an _amazing_ body, after all, and she wanted everyone to be able to see it. Her thick thighs poked out of the slit as she went down the stairs, holding on tight to Erwin’s arm and smiling at the crowds. There were some looks of jealousy and admiration and lust there, people from all around the world looking at her. And Ranma looked right back at them, enjoying the way that they stared at her.

Ranma could feel her boobs bouncing in her white dress. At any minute, it _seemed_ like they might just pop out of her dress entirely. But it was only something that looked like it might happen. Ranma had done some jumping jacks before leaving (in high heels, too, which had earned her some applause from Erwin at the display) and knew that her girls were going to stay tucked inside of the dress, even if she ended up upside down or something.

That would be a pity for all of the men and women here who wanted a piece of her, to feel Ranma’s huge, soft, perfect boobies underneath their own hands, digging in and getting to feel her up. But too bad! Unless Erwin got pretty drunk and decided to lend Ranma out to some of his friends here, the only one who would be groping Ranma would be her husband.

Not that Ranma would _mind_ getting felt up or fucked by people besides her husband. Especially if he stuck around to watch his beautiful slut of a wife get properly used and despoiled. It always got both of them so _hot_ to see Ranma being treated the way she deserved to be treated, utterly ravished and despoiled, before she was sent to crawl (literally, more often than not) back to Erwin, partly or completely naked and with cum all over her skin and stuffed inside of her. And then he’d clean her off (possibly with a garden hose) before fucking her all over again, which would feel even _better_ than the other people using her, no matter how many of them there were or how skilled they had been at coaxing orgasms out of Ranma.

Ranma smiled as she rested her head against her husband’s shoulder. She wondered just what was going to go on at this party today. Oh, there were all kinds of things that were _possible_ , of course, but she wondered which of them would actually happen. At the very least, even if she wasn’t able to give Erwin a blowjob or let him fuck her ass, she hoped that he would be able to properly grope her and feel her up.

Ranma was just feeling so _good_ here. It didn’t really matter that her grasp of German was bad enough that it provoked snickers from some of the, well, assholes in the upper crust. They still wanted her body and anyone that Erwin ever heard mocking Ranma’s accent could forget about ever getting the chance to fuck her. Ranma quite approved of that sort of thing and it made her feel so nice and tingly inside whenever her husband did that. It showed that he was looking out for her and wanted to see her happy. Ranma didn’t care that much what some random assholes thought of how well she could pronounce German words, but the important thing was that she had a husband who saw her as more than just a sex doll that would do anything he wanted of her. Ranma _was_ , of course, but the tender gesture still made her feel nice.

Also, there was some tasty food at parties like this and if there was anything Ranma enjoyed stuffing herself with more than Erwin’s cock, it was food. So really, no matter what happened, this party was going to be a huge success in her mind.

Ranma just wasn’t sure _how_ the party was going to be enjoyable.

*******

Ranma wiggled back and forth on the seat. It was just so _hard_ to get comfortable like this! Not that Ranma minded. Just because she had a buttplug buried inside of her rear was no reason for her to get all worked up over something! Even if she was reminded of it whenever she actually put pressure on her rear, like, for example, trying to sit down. It still made her feel nice and tingly inside, for more reasons than one.

Erwin was on the phone, talking to a banker about… something. Ranma’s grasp of German was good enough for conversations, but a technical talk about finance? She was totally at sea. Luckily, Ranma wasn’t needed for advice or insight. She just had to be here and lean forward so that her husband could see her big boobs straining through her tight, red shirt and looking _very_ inviting.

Which explained why he was groping them as he talked, one hand cupping one of Ranma’s boobs as he used the other to take notes with. Ranma was just glad to be of service. Really, _really_ glad, as the hard nipple pressing against Erwin’s hand proved.

It was hard to stay in place, when she wanted to wiggle around so much. The smooth plug in her ass was _really_ distracting Ranma, in the best way possible. She just couldn’t really get comfortable with it inside of her, as Erwin had to well know as he kept on groping her.

Ranma was getting wet, a damp spot starting to appear on her panties as she felt herself getting felt up by her husband. Her cheeks were turning red with lust as she waited for Erwin to be done with the call and properly take her. Oh, she wanted to get fucked. She wanted to get fucked so _bad_.

Ranma could already picture herself getting thrown down onto the desk, legs spread apart, revealing her wet pussy as she stared up at Erwin. And then he would start to _fuck_ her, pounding in and out of her over and over again, making Ranma melt as she got to feel his hard cock sliding in and out of her. It was going to be the most wonderful thing in the world. Or at least in the next hour or so.

Erwin was getting kind of hard. Ranma decided to help him with that and make him _completely_ hard, reaching down and starting to tug at his dick, sliding her hand up and down along it. He made a choking sound in the back of his throat at that and smiled at Ranma. She smiled back and kept on working, feeling the lust growing inside of her as she felt the hard shaft underneath her hand. Ranma bit her lip as she thought about just what a horny little whore she really was. And how lucky she was to have a husband who could rise to the challenge of taking care of her in the way that Ranma _needed_.

Ranma slipped down underneath the desk, getting ready to properly take care of her husband.

*******

Ranma wasn’t _entirely_ following the plot of the show that she was watching, but that was alright. She could still understand most of the jokes and car chases and explosions were understandable in every language. And Erwin was enjoying it as well, which helped paper over any problems that Ranma might possibly have had.

Ranma was sitting on Erwin’s lap, pressed up against his front. That was a pretty nice position to be in and she wiggled around happily, feeling his dick pressing against her butt. Maybe when the show was over, he would fuck her. Or maybe not. It had been a pretty long day for the both of them and just watching a show before going to sleep didn’t sound like the worst thing in the world.

After all, just because Ranma was a slut, as she herself would say, didn’t mean that she wasn’t aware that there was more to life than sex. Just having some quiet moments with Erwin could be _very_ nice, a chance for the two of them to be together and not have to do anything strenuous. Just _relax_ for a while.

Erwin’s hands were around Ranma’s waist, resting on her lap. If he wanted to start groping her, then there was nothing really stopping him from starting. Certainly not the nearly transparent negligee that Ranma was wearing, that showed off every detail of her body through the outfit. It didn’t just show off her nipples but even her clit. It was a pretty racy outfit and Ranma always got a thrill whenever the lesbian maid saw her in it and stared with an obvious hunger.

Ranma nodded along as she watched one of the main characters pull a gun on the others. She wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing that, as his shouted explanation was in a thick Bavarian accent (Ranma was glad that she was getting good enough to tell accents apart from each other) but she didn’t ask Erwin to explain things to her. As much as he enjoyed telling his redhead little bimbo how the world worked, he also enjoyed not getting interrupted every five minutes.

If Ranma had been feeling a bit more energetic, then she might have done so anyways, in the hopes that it would get him mad enough to give her a taste of discipline. Despite how kind and nice he usually was, he could still give Ranma’s butt a good, hard spanking if he got worked up enough by her. Ranma’s ass could be left red and stinging and wetness pouring down her thighs as she got ready to _apologize_ to her husband for having to make him discipline her. Usually in either her mouth or ass.

Not the easiest way for Ranma to cum, not compared to her pussy, but Ranma was never going to complain about getting Erwin’s cock inside of her. Or anyone else’s cock, so long as Erwin was fine with that happening to her. Why would she be? For all that Ranma’s libido wasn’t always running at maximum, she was still hot and horny and sex still felt really good.

But it wasn’t the only thing that felt really good. This? Right here and now? This felt great as well. Ranma sighed in happiness as she snuggled against Erwin a bit more firmly, rubbing her fat butt against his cock a bit. Yeah, something like this, it was _good_.

Ranma wouldn’t mind a whole lot more time like this, really.

*******

Ranma patted her belly. There was just the _smallest_ bump there. But it was going to grow and grow and grow.   
  
Ranma still couldn’t believe that she was pregnant. Her, Ranma Saotome! But she was and it wasn’t _that_ much of a surprise. With how often she took Erwin’s dick inside of her, how often she got to feel his hot semen coating her inner walls, it wasn’t all that much of a surprise that he had finally managed to knock her up. And Ranma was _not_ complaining. She might later on, if some of the pregnancy side-effects were as bad as she had heard that they might be, but for right now, Ranma was just feeling happy.

“Hello, darling,” Ranma said, looking up and smiling as Erwin stepped into the room. She shot to her feet and went over to kiss him, wrapping him in a big, tight hug and pressing herself up against him. “It’s wonderful to see you.”

He returned the hug, kissing her on the forehead, which, given their differences in height, was about as far down as he could reach without having to bend at the knees. Ranma sighed and nestled her body against his, feeling a spark of lust kick to life as one hand reached down to squeeze her ass.

“How are you doing, Ranma?” Erwin asked, gently kneading her butt through the skirt that Ranma was wearing.

“I’m doing great, Erwin,” Ranma said with a contented smile. “I don’t think I could possibly be happier.”  
  
“Oh really?” Erwin asked as Ranma felt his cock start to stiffen again. “There’s absolutely nothing that could improve your mood?”  
  
“Well, _maybe_ there is,” Ranma said with a big smile as she pressed her tits against him. She was wearing a more concealing outfit than normal, a concession to the five centimeters of snow on the ground outside. But her boobs were great no matter what she was wearing. “Shall we find out what that could be?”  
  
Erwin laughed and reached down. Then it was Ranma’s turn to giggle as she was hoisted up into the air. Oh yeah, Erwin had been working _out_. And the results were great to see. And to experience. Ranma smiled widely as she got brought through the mansion to their bedroom.

When she was dumped on the bed, Ranma rolled around on it, posing seductively. Not that she needed to, since she looked good from _any_ angle. But it sure did feel nice to do anyway, showing her body off and letting her husband appreciate his trophy.

“Come on, sweetie,” Ranma purred, slowly lifting her blouse up to reveal more and more of her belly. “You’ve already got me knocked up once, let’s work on putting another bun in the oven.”  
  
“You might need to read a biology textbook,” Erwin said with a snort as he whipped his shirt off, letting Ranma admire the muscles standing out along his frame. They weren’t quite as good as her own, but they still looked _nice_. Just another thing to help Ranma’s motor keep running, as if she _needed_ the extra turn-on. “But maybe a hands-on lesson would be better.”  
  
“You read my mind,” Ranma said, reaching down and cupping her boobs through her bra. She gently squeezed them, feeling tingles shooting through her. “Give me a really deep, _probing_ lesson, teach, help me satisfy my desire to learn _all_ about…” Ranma trailed off, trying to think of some sexy innuendo to finish the sentence with.

She never managed as it as Erwin started laughing, completely unable to keep a straight face as he stared down at Ranma. Ranma pouted but couldn’t keep herself from laughing as well.

Then Erwin was coming down on top of her, pressing up against Ranma’s body. It felt nice, as he kissed her and as his hands roamed across her body. Ranma moaned, pressing up against him, feeling the hot, needy sensation inside of her redouble and then grow again. She wanted to get fucked. She wanted to get fucked so _badly_. She moaned into Erwin’s mouth as she felt his dick pressing against her. Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes, this was it, this was going to be _it_.

_It_ had already happened today, but that was hardly a reason for Ranma not to want it to happen again. Sex was good. Sex was _really_ good and she enjoyed having it quite a bit. She wanted to feel her husband inside of her, sinking his cock into her tight, hot tunnel, whether he used her pussy or her ass. She wanted to feel stuffed as she grew so _very_ close to her husband. And then she wanted to do it all over again. Again and again, no matter how long it took, until the two of them had thoroughly satisfied each other.

And that would be just about perfect. Ranma smiled as she slid her panties down her legs. She was about to have a _really_ good time with her husband. And what more could any wife ask for?

*******

Ranma grunted as she danced around the courtyard, picking and punching and bobbing and weaving. It was good to get back into the swing of things, practicing her first love. Even if martial arts didn’t compare in pleasure to marital arts.

Ranma hadn’t been able to do this for quite a while. Having little Clara growing inside of her stomach had been... many things, but one of them was an inability to practice martial arts for more than a few minutes without either tripping over her own feet or wanting to throw up. But now that Clara was grown and sleeping soundly (for once) in her crib at the edge of the courtyard, Ranma could focus on getting back in shape and back in practice.

It felt _good_ to feel her blood flowing through her body as she practiced, fighting and grappling against an imaginary opponent. Ranma knew that she wasn’t as good as she had been, way back before she had started getting trained to be a proper wife. But she was still pretty good, way better than anyone that Erwin had ever met before. With any luck, she would never have to prove how good she was, because Ranma didn’t want her husband to get into the kind of danger that always seemed to be attracted to Akane. Ranma wouldn’t mind a good fight, but not if it meant that Erwin or Clara would get hurt.

It was strange to think that, compared to what Ranma had been like… wow, just two years ago? But it was true. There were more important things than proving herself to be the best, though anyone who thought that Ranma wasn’t still one hell of a fighter would be in for a _very_ big surprise, right before a _very_ hard landing.

Ranma’s fists blurred as she unleased the Gathering Chestnuts Punch into a shadow in front of her. She followed it up with a good series of kicks and lunges, before moving into some parries and blocks. She really should find someone to _actually_ practice with, someday, she supposed. But maybe later. After all, Ranma had a whole lot of things on her plate these days. Taking care of Erwin. Taking care of Clara. Enjoying herself. Ranma’s life was pretty busy, but she wasn’t regretting a single part of it. It was all so much _fun_ and Ranma really did find that she was enjoying every single day. Even giving birth had ended up being a fairly happy time, though only once she was holding Clara and the painkillers were finally starting to kick in.

Leaping backwards, Ranma paused her workout as she heard Clara start to cry. She went over to check on her daughter. Clara quieted down almost as soon as she saw her mother and reached upwards, waving tiny little fists in the air. Ranma’s heart melted as she stared down at her little cutie of a baby girl.

She looked a lot like Erwin around the eyes and chin, though the red hair that was coming in was so obviously Ranma’s. Ranma was still a bit surprised at how much Clara resembled Erwin, since both of them knew how many times another guy had dumped a load of cum into Ranma’s pussy. But probability had won out, it seemed.

“Hey there, little pumpkin,” Ranma said, waving her fingers around Clara’s head. Clara watched them owlishly, before turning her adorable blue gaze to Ranma and waving her hands around.

Ranma chuckled as she picked Clara up and hugged her against her shoulder. Clara made a cute little sound that melted Ranma’s heart as she felt the impssibly light, fragile weight of her daughter pressed up against her body through her clothes. Ranma gently patted her daughter’s back. What an amazingly perfect, sweet little girl Clara was.   
  
And how lucky was Ranma to have a husband and daughter like this?

*******

Ranma smirked as she crawled towards Erwin. She was only wearing a leash, collar and a dog earband with a matching red tail. She was going to be her master’s bitch all night long and it was going to feel _so_ good to be tamed and controlled and turned into being his slutty little pet.

And even if Clara wore up and started crying, that wasn’t going to stop Ranma. That was why they had hired a nurse to work nights, after all. Well, that and both of them wanting the ability to get more than half an hour of uninterrupted sleep, of course.

“Look at you,” Erwin said, shaking his head as he grabbed the leash and tugged Ranma forward, pulling her towards his cock. “You’re such a slutty bitch in heat, aren’t you?”  
  
Ranma barked in answer, wiggling her butt from side to side. She was feeling pretty worked up already, with the tailplug stretching her butt out and the excitement from thinking that her husband and owner and master was about to _fuck_ her. Was about to take her in any way he pleased.

Doggy style, probably, for obvious reasons. But Ranma didn’t much care about _how_ she got fucked. The important thing was that she was going to be getting fucked. And what more could a horny little pet like her want, than to get claimed and used by her master? Absolutely _nothing_ , of course.

Ranma could see Erwin’s dick getting hard underneath his robe. She licked her lips at the thought of soon being able to feel that thick, hard shaft plunging in and out of her, filling her up in a way that no other cock, whether living or a dildo, possibly could. She stared up at Erwin with hungry eyes, trying to make him understand how much she _needed_ this, how much she needed to get fucked and mounted and screwed. How much she wanted to be _his_.

Ranma showed a bit of her devotion to her husband as she started to suck his cock, bobbing up and down the rod. But there was something _more_ she wanted. Fingers weren’t a substitute for her husband fucking her. Not even close.

So after only a pretty quick blowjob that she made sure Erwin didn’t cum from, Ranma was spinning around, presenting her wet, needy cunt to Erwin and wiggling her butt from side to side. He _had_ to see how wet and needy she was. How much she needed him sinking inside of her, filling her up, making her feel _good_ as she got to feel his dick sliding deep inside of her, filling her up and stretching her out as he made Ranma _his_ all over again.

Ranma whined in the back of her throat as she felt him grabbing her hips, squeezing down on her fat, firm cheeks. Oh yes, yes, _yes_. This was finally happening! Ranma felt so excited over it and she whined, pushing backwards, rubbing her wet, soaked pussy against him.

Then he was sliding inside of her. And it felt so _good_. Ranma moaned, closing her eyes as she felt his cock sliding deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her up, spreading her apart, making Ranma into his property. Ranma never got tired of that feeling. It just wasn’t possible for it to happen too often.

“You’re so wet, Ranma,” Erwin said, giving Ranma’s ass a firm slap that made Ranma yelp as warmth spread through her. “You’re my slutty little dog, aren’t you?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Ranma said, agreeing whole-heartedly. “I’m yours, please, I’m yours, give it to me!”  
  
And he did. He started to really _fuck_ Ranma, sliding in and out of her pussy and sending some wonderful tingles through her body. Ranma moaned as she got filled up, got to feel a thick dick hammering in and out of her. It was the best feeling in the world and Ranma closed her eyes, pushing back against him as she felt his dick spreading her apart.

Ranma knew that she was going to cum soon. And that her husband wasn’t going to stop fucking her just because of that. He was going to keep on going, for an hour, probably. He was going to make her feel _good_ , even as he made himself feel good. It was all going to be _perfect_ , Ranma knew. Absolutely perfect, beyond words.

Ranma loved her life here in Germany. Sometimes she missed Japan, both her friends with the Tendo’s and Ka Fe and her gang. But she loved her life here in Germany more. She didn’t want to ever have to leave. She just wanted to stay here with her family.

Ranma thought that she had this life pretty much worked out to be as good as possible.


	7. Alternate

**A Suitable Candidate for Marriage Alternate**

Ranma giggled as she felt the warm, soft female flesh pressed up against her. It was _nice_ being short. Certainly when you were hugging someone a lot taller than you! And even more so when they weren’t wearing a top that hid much of their cleavage. Ranma could feel the soft boobs pressing against her face and she _very_ much approved of it.

Ka Fe wasn’t just letting Ranma rub her face all over her, either. Her hands were _busy_ , wandering all over Ranma’s body as well. She was squeezing and teasing and groping and she was making Ranma feel pretty good.

Ranma wasn’t wearing much. She was wearing a lot less than Ka Fe, in fact. She just had on a bunnygirl leotard and stockings. She looked good in it, of course. She looked really good in it, but it sure didn’t conceal much! Especially around her boobs, which could practically fall out of her top if she took a deep breath or bent over. And it rose up pretty highly along her hips, as well, showing off a _lot_ of her butt. And it was pretty tight around her crotch as well, showing off the fact that Ranma wasn’t wearing any underwear. And that she was pretty wet.

And, of course, there were the red rabbit ears dangling back and forth from on top of her head. And the red bunny tail that was poking out of her rear. That _really_ made Ranma feel good whenever she walked, the carrot-like shaft it was attached to stimulating her insides with every step. It was no wonder that Ranma was drooling from her lower set of lips as she moved around. She was a horny little thing and that wasn’t going to be changing in the near future.

“Well, Ranma,” Ka Fe said, reaching down Ranma’s back and grabbing her butt. She gave it a good, hard squeeze and Ranma moaned, pushing her butt backwards against the hand, “what should we do today?”  
  
Ka Fe was obviously pondering the question instead of being at a loss. So there was no need for Ranma to suggest anything. She could just wait for the leader of the small group to decide what would happen. That was for the better, anyway. Ranma’s life was so much easier when she let other people make the decisions for her and just use her sexually.

And Ranma’s life was very easy indeed. With the three Amazons here, she was in very high demand. They _always_ wanted to do something with her. Grope her, spank her, have her eat them out, eat _her_ out, there were all kinds of fun things that they could do with Ranma. And Ranma enjoyed them all. Even getting tied up and spanked was a _very_ fun experience, one that Ranma could get so very wet from. She had never once cum from it, but that was fun in its own way, as she was reduced to begging to be allowed to cum.

“I know,” Ka Fe said after a minute, a minute that had probably been taken up more with groping Ranma’s body than with actually trying to decide on what to do. “We’re going to go for a walk.”  
  
“A walk or walkies?” Ranma asked curiously. She was fine with either, of course.

“Just for a normal walk,” Ka Fe said with a grin. “We need some food for dinner tonight, after all.”  
  
Ranma nodded eagerly. She was settling into her role as cook and general servant and sexual relief for the three Amazons. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was doing that instead of getting trained up for that foreign guy, but she didn’t really mind. These girls knew how to treat her right. And Ranma knew how to treat them right in turn!  
  
She couldn’t actually eat out every single one in the morning before they woke up, since everyone got up really early. But she was at least able to help make them feel good before the coffee kicked in.

“Should I change?” Ranma asked, gesturing down at herself. “Or is this good enough to go shopping in?”

“It’s more than good enough,” Ka Fe said with a grin, looking over Ranma. “Just add the collar so everyone knows that you’re owned.”

Ranma nodded and grinned. The collar was actually already in the room and it was super easy to grab it and slip it around her neck. It fit nicely, feeling nice and snug around Ranma’s neck. She fingered the tab at the front of it, that labeled her as property and told whoever was reading it who to return Ranma to if they found her. It always gave Ranma such a nice, warm feeling inside of her, to be tagged and owned and _loved_.

Ka Fe was already waiting at the entrance to the compound for Ranma. Ranma hurried over to her, smiling widely. She wrapped her arms around Ka Fe’s side and kissed her on the cheek. They had to separate to actually get out the front door but that was alright. Ranma knew that she had plenty of groping and stuff to look forward to during the shopping trip.

And not all from Ka Fe, either. Ranma was hot and slutty and she attracted a lot of attention. That was actually one of the ways that Ranma helped out. When the three of them were actually working, Ranma acting as a sexpot, luring people to her side and distracting them was one of the go-to options they had. And Ranma was _very_ good at it, even if the orgasms she got from getting stuffed in all three holes by the guards was never as good as even feeling a pair of fingers brushing against her skin. But the rush she got from _service_ , from submission, from knowing that she was a good girl doing a good job meant that Ranma never once complained about it.

Ranma wasn’t sure where in the world the four of them were. The signs were in the English alphabet, but she couldn’t recognize any of the words. Ranma hadn’t ever been very good at English, but she should still have been able to recognize _something_ if they were actually English. So… Spanish, French, Italian, maybe? Ranma had no real idea. And she didn’t really need to do. She was here to make the lives of the three Amazons better, not to try and think for herself. She just wasn’t prepared for something like that.

Ranma smiled at the people looking at her with undisguised lust and envy. She wasn’t going to do anything to them. At least, not much more than letting a hand grab at her butt or something, but that was just a way of saying hello, really.

“You’re such a good little slut,” Ka Fe said, smiling and speaking in a normal tone of voice, confident in the knowledge that nobody here was going to understand anything she said. “You can’t wait to spread your legs for me, can you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Ranma said with a smile. “You or Si Pa or Ju Lu, you can use me anytime you want, any way you want.”  
  
Ka Fe chuckled and looked over the fruit stall that was in front of her. Ranma looked down as well, smiling to herself. This was the life. There was no question there. Getting to be with the three of them, getting to be their sweet, slutty toy who they could do anything that they wanted to with… it was nice. It was really, really nice.

No, it was better than nice. It was _perfect_. Ranma wasn’t able to think of anything that she could want more than to keep on being the maid and sex slave to these women. It always sent such a rush of satisfaction through her when she got the chance to serve them, to place their own needs above her own. It made Ranma feel _good_ , good deep inside, even when the matter wasn’t sexual.

Really, service was its own reward. And she couldn’t wait to look forward to servicing these three more today. And tomorrow and the day after and so on and so forth, farther into the future than Ranma could possibly see.

Ranma was getting wet as she thought about her life. And why wouldn’t she be? This was a _good_ life, one that she could _really_ enjoy. She smiled at the stall owner as he stared at her, lust written all over his face. He could look, but he could only touch if Ka Fe told Ranma that it was okay.

And she just might. The Amazons didn’t _just_ let strangers fuck and use Ranma to distract guards. They also all got a rush out of seeing other people degrade their toy, putting Ranma through her paces and showing that she really _was_ nothing more than a sex toy, something that existed to be used and groped. And Ranma, of course, enjoyed it just as much.

“We’ll take these, these and these,” Ka Fe said, her hand flashing down to grab some of the fruits and vegetables on display. “How much?”  
  
“Depends,” the middle-aged man chuckled as he ran his eyes over Ranma. “If you give me some time with her,” he nodded at Ranma, “I could knock the price down a bit.”  
  
“I think we can arrange something like that,” Ka Fe said with a smile. “Let’s talk _pricing_ and time.”  
  
Ranma wasn’t invited to be part of that discussion. And why would she? She wouldn’t have any insights worth giving. No, it would be for the better if she just shut up and stayed silent, letting her owner discuss how she was going to whore Ranma out for a slightly better price on food.

And until that was settled, Ranma could enjoy the flush of arousal that was running through her. It made her feel _very_ nice and she licked her lips, feeling the heat and the need inside of her pussy. She hoped that Ka Fe was able to drive a hard enough bargain to get the man to fuck her pussy. Ranma was _really_ feeling the need for something thick and hard down there right now.

“Done,” the man said with a smile, taking the leash from Ka Fe’s hand and tugging Ranma over to him. She stumbled a bit in her high heels and giggled automatically. “Fuck, you better be as good at sucking cock as those plump lips make you look.”  
  
Oh, it was just a blowjob instead of Ranma _actually_ getting fucked? That was a bit of a pity, but oh well. Ranma wasn’t the kind of woman to protest what happened to her. She sunk down to her knees, feeling the eyes of Ka Fe on her. She didn’t need to look to know that the other woman was smiling at the sight, enjoying herself as she watched her redheaded slut get ready to suck the cock of a stranger behind a thin wall of wood on a very busy street.

Ranma felt the _need_ inside of her, but she pushed it back. She could take care of her own urges later. Right now, there was someone she needed to service.

And Ranma was going to do her absolute best to service this man. Or Ka Fe. Or anyone else that Ka Fe wanted her to take care of. It was what Ranma was _for_ , of course she was going to do her absolute best to make sure that whoever she was with got to feel good.

The man’s cock wasn’t anywhere near the largest that Ranma had ever seen. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to do her best to give it all of the love and attention that it deserved and make sure that the man, whoever he was, got to have a _good_ orgasm. Ranma pushed one of her breasts up, letting the man get a good look at it. Then she went to work, sucking on the dick, bobbing up and down along it, doing everything that she could to really suck that fucking cock.

The man liked what she was doing. Of course he did. How could anyone _not_ like Ranma sucking them off? And she wasn’t stopping, either. Ranma was going to keep on going till he came. And if he had any suggestions about where he wanted to cum, in Ranma’s mouth or on her face, she would, of course, do her best to make sure that they happened, if she was given enough time and warning.

“You’re such a little slut, Ranma,” Ka Fe said in a happy voice. “Sucking a stranger like that off. Don’t you have any pride at all?”  
  
Of course Ranma didn’t. That had been trained out of her, to make sure that she could be a good girl, a good slut who sucked and fucked and didn’t bother herself with worries about dignity or the like. What on earth would she _do_ with concerns like that? Nope, being a horny little submissive slave was _so_ much better and easier for her. Ranma just needed to focus on this sort of thing and everything would be just _perfect_.

Ranma bobbed back and forth, eagerly sucking cock while putting on a show with her lower body. She had a great rack and ass and everything and she played with herself, putting herself on display as much as she could to make sure that the man and Ka Fe both enjoyed what they were seeing. Ranma certainly was. She was getting _really_ wet down there. Really, terribly wet. And it was feeling so very good as it happened.

And after this, they’d probably head back to the compound. Ranma would help Ka Fe out with anything more that she needed to take care of. And then… well, Ranma would just have to go and find Si Pa and Ju Lu and see what _they_ needed from her. They almost always needed _something_ after all. And Ranma would be happy to give it to them.

That was just the kind of girl that she was.

********

“Good afternoon, Ju Lu,” Ranma said with a bright smile as she walked up to the beautiful woman waiting for her.

Ju Lu was wearing an outfit that didn’t hide very much. It was even lewder than Ranma’s bunnygirl outfit and that _really_ took some doing. It was loose and filmy and barely hid anything at all. It looked _great_ on Ju Lu, but it would probably look even better on the floor.

“Hello, Ranma,” the youngest of the three Amazons said with a smile. “I feel like having you eat me out. Get to it.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Ranma said quickly and happily, going down to her knees in front of the other woman. “One orgasm coming up.”  
  
“Just one,” Ju Lu said with a giggle. “Feeling a bit selfish, are you?”  
  
Ranma giggled at that as well. But then she focused on what really mattered. Eating out Ju Lu.

Ranma had gotten _good_ at giving oral sex. She had gotten really, really good. Mostly eating out other women, of course, but her training had also given her the ability to handle cocks and get their owners to blow their loads in just a few minutes.

Ju Lu twitched her skirt upwards, revealing her pussy. Not that it had really been hidden in the first place, of course. Ranma licked her lips as she looked at it. It was wet and oozing and it looked _great_. Ranma didn’t wait for a single minute before leaning in, getting to work.

She planted her hands on Ju Lu’s thighs and started to get to work. It felt great, of course. It felt even better for Ju Lu, Ranma knew, but she was still enjoying this, getting to eat out her friend and mistress. The rush of satisfaction that filled Ranma up was so _nice_. Letting her know that she was doing her job, doing what she really was made to do.

“Oh, that’s right, you little slut,” Ju Lu moaned, her hands going down to Ranma’s head and keeping her right where she was. As if Ranma would want to pull away. “Keep on eating me out, you redheaded whore.”  
  
Ranma kept on eating her out, licking and sucking and doing everything that she could to make sure that Ju Lu got the orgasm that she deserved for being such a wonderful, kind, caring woman. She ran her tongue back and forth, licking and sucking and using all of the tricks that she had learned to properly take care of Ju Lu. And it was having a great effect, she could tell. Ju Lu was _dripping_ already, arousal spilling out from her lower lips and soaking Ranma’s face.

Ranma kept on going, even as she felt her own arousal rising and rising inside of her. She was dripping into her bunnysuit and she could tell that her pussy lips were spread apart, waiting for a finger or cock or dildo. Maybe that would happen in time, but not just yet. Right now, Ranma had someone _else_ to take care of, to focus on. And that was obviously what was important here.

Ranma gave it her all as she ate out Ju Lu. The other woman tasted so sweet and so good and Ranma felt a shiver run through her entire body as she kept on working. Ju Lu’s hands were firm on Ranma’s head, holding her down, keeping her in place and making sure that there was no possible way that Ranma could do anything but keep on eating her out. As if Ranma would ever want to _not_ sexually service one of her owners. That was just crazy talk, really.

A lick of her tongue, a kiss of her lips, some pressure from her fingers… and it all got such wonderful results. Ranma felt a rush of pleasure run through her as she saw what wonderful effects she was having as she worked.

There was plenty of arousal leaking out of Ranma, but there was no real reason for her to take care of it right now. Not when there was someone who _actually_ deserved to be taken care of right in front of her. Ranma threw herself into her work with everything that she had, doing her best to satisfy Ju Lu. She licked, she sucked, she kissed, she stroked, she constantly did everything that she could, hoping that it would be enough to make Ju Lu have the kind of orgasm that she _deserved_ to have.

“You’re really giving a good tongue game today,” Ju Lu said fondly. “You’re making me feel _great_ , Ranma.”  
  
Ranma smiled briefly at that. Then she got back to using her mouth for something a lot more important. She ran her tongue back and forth, doing her best to make Ju Lu feel good. She wiggled her tongue around the insides of Ju Lu’s wet, hot pussy.

And as she worked, Ranma realized just how much of an effect she was having. Ju Lu was getting more and more turned on. She was gasping and panting and at any second, she was going to cum. She was going to cum because of Ranma’s efforts and that was a _really_ nice thought, one that made Ranma feel nice and warm inside.

A little bit more effort was all that it took. Ranma smiled in satisfaction as she made Ju Lu cum. She could feel the arousal splashing against her face, covering her chin and sticking to her skin. And there were the sounds that Ju Lu was making. Those sounded _really_ nice. Really, really nice. And who could possibly ignore the sight right in front of Ranma’s eyes? Ju Lu’s pussy quivering and twitching as she came, came because of Ranma. That thought made Ranma’s own pussy clench down around nothing, wishing that she was getting to feel as good as Ju Lu.

“Oh, honey,” Ju Lu said, patting the top of Ranma’s head like a dog. Like a slutty little bitch in heat. “That was wonderful, baby. You did such a good job.”  
  
Ranma smiled at that. It felt _good_ to be told that she had done well. That she was a good slut who could make her owners and mistresses and friends and lovers feel good.

“C-Can I masturbate now?” Ranma asked, looking up at Ju Lu’s beautiful face, seeing the sweat beading along her skin and the flush on her cheeks. “I’m feeling _really_ horny, Mistress.”  
  
“I’d like to say yes,” Ju Lu said slowly, stroking Ranma’s cheek and sticking her fingers into Ranma’s mouth for her to suck on, “but Si Pa wants to see you sometime this afternoon. You don’t want to keep her waiting, do you?”  
  
“No, of course not,” Ranma said instantly, rising to her feet and wobbling only a little bit as she did so. “I’ll go see her right away.”  
  
“I knew you’d be saying that,” Ju Lu said with a smile. “You really are such a good little slut for us, aren’t you?”  
  
“You trained me into being one,” Ranma said with a happy sigh. “Have I thanked you for that today?”  
  
Ranma knew that she hadn’t always been like this, that the Amazons had worked long and hard on making her into this kind of woman, first for a man and then for their own pleasure. And she didn’t have a problem with that. Her life was so _fulfilling_ and sweet these days. Why would she ever want to go back to anything that didn’t involve her sexually servicing her mistresses.

“Yes, when you woke me up,” Ju Lu said with a grin. “Now go and find Si Pa. Don’t want to keep her waiting, after all.” She winked at Ranma. “She might decide that you’re a naughty little girl who needs a good, hard spanking, you know?”  
  
Ranma shivered and grabbed her butt. That wasn’t exactly _bad_. That was a long way from bad, actually. But it would mean that she had disappointed Si Pa and that _was_ bad. After a few seconds spent squeezing Ranma’s fat, heart-shaped ass, she reluctantly let go of it. She shivered and smiled at Ju Lu, who was lounging back and smiling as well.

“Okay, I’m going now,” Ranma said, shivering with the arousal that was pulsing inside of her body. “I love you, Mistress!”  
  
“I love you too, whore,” Ju Lu said as Ranma headed out. “Go and make my sister happy with whatever it is she’s going to do to you.”

Ranma would certainly do her absolute best to make that happen. Really, how could she do anything _other_ than that?

*******

Ranma squirmed around, letting out sweet little sounds as she twitched and trembled. And over her, stood Si Pa, with a very big smile on her face.

“You look so good like this, Ranma,” Si Pa said, tossing the remote from hand to hand. “Being a needy little slut is just what you’re made for, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Ranma moaned, her hands rubbing at her pussy and the dildo throbbing inside of her. “Please, yes, I am.”  
  
This had been going on for fifteen minutes already. Ranma was feeling awful beyond words and she was having the time of her life. That was just how it went, really.

Si Pa smiled and adjusted the remote. The dildo suddenly stopped throbbing inside of Ranma and she was left gasping and panting, still feeling the shaft stretching her open, keeping her _full_ and not giving her what she needed.

“Remember, Ranma,” Si Pa purred, “don’t touch yourself. You want to be a good girl, don’t you?”  
  
Ranma moaned and moved her hands away from her wet, needy pussy. She panted for breath, grabbing her wrists and squeezing down. She could _feel_ the lust inside of her. It was hot and heavy and it was dominating every single thought that she had. She stared up at Si Pa, silently begging the older woman to turn the dildo back on and give Ranma some of the satisfaction that she needed.

The look on Si Pa’s face as she stared down at Ranma, it was- oh, it was so many things. But most of all, it was enjoyment. Ranma could tell how much she was enjoying toying with Ranma like this. And that made it better. That made it something that Ranma could tolerate. Knowing that, at the very least, she was making one of her owners happy by having this sort of thing happen to her could help Ranma with the denied lust that she was feeling welling up inside of her.

It would be _better_ if the dildo stirred to life again, of course. It would be _so_ much better, Ranma would get to feel wonderful if it could start to work inside of her and bring her to an orgasm.

“Please,” Ranma whined, staring up at the woman. “Please, I want to cum. Can’t you let me cum?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Si Pa said slowly, tapping her chin. “Is there any reason I should? Anything you can give me that I can’t take anyway?”  
  
There was nothing, of course. Both of them knew that. Both of them knew that Ranma was always willing to do anything and everything that she was ordered to. That submission and service were so deeply ingrained into Ranma’s mind that she was nothing more than someone who could and would serve. But Ranma still wracked her brain to try and think of something.

“Maybe I could…” Ranma started to slowly say, not even remotely sure how she was going to end that sentence.

“Too late!” Si Pa said with a delighted grin.

The dildo sprang back to life inside of Ranma and Ranma toppled forward, clutching at her pussy and feeling the thick shaft of the dildo that was sticking out of her, making a bulge in her leotard. It felt good, it felt _really_ good and Ranma was just going to need it to last for maybe a minute, or even less and she would be able to cum from it.

Ranma slowly forced her hands away from her pussy. And even from her breasts, even though she wanted to grab at them _really_ badly. They were feeling so good and she could see her nipples sticking out through the fabric. She was turned on, she was really turned on and it was just feeling better and better as she got to feel more and more pleasure from the shaking, thrashing, humming shaft buried deep inside of her wet cunt.

Ranma panted and moaned and was completely and utterly at the mercy of Si Pa and the dildo that was buzzing inside of her. And that was just the way that things should be. It was _right_ that someone with her lewd body and perverted mind and submissive soul should be a slave for another woman, dancing at the ends of the strings and letting Si Pa laugh and enjoy herself at Ranma’s antics. It was just how things should be.

And it was feeling better and better inside of her all the time. Ranma moaned, feeling the arousal leaking out of her as the pleasure built up and up inside of her. She was going to cum soon if she was allowed to, if she was just allowed to keep on feeling the pleasure for a little bit longer.

“Gods, you’re such a little whore,” Si Pa said with a delighted tone in her voice. “Look at you, you big-boobed slut. Look at what you’re doing.”  
  
Ranma couldn’t spare the energy to actually manage that, but she knew that what Si Pa was saying was true. And it felt so good to act like this, to feel the lust and the pleasure that came from submission washing over her.

And then it was enough. Ranma threw her head back and moaned as she felt the thrumming dildo inside of her push her over the edge. She fell backwards, hips working as she came. It was a great orgasm. It was a _really_ good orgasm and she loved it so very much. She moaned, feeling the pleasure washing through her. She couldn’t stand this, she loved it so much, she didn’t want it to ever end.

And for a while, it seemed like it wasn’t. Ranma thrashed around on the tile floor, gasping and whining and panting, feeling so _very_ good inside of her pussy as she squeezed down around the dildo. Si Pa let it keep on running for the entire orgasm, not switching it off until Ranma was left flat on her back, large chest rising and falling as she fought for breath.

Amazing, amazing, that was so fucking amazing that Ranma didn’t really have words for it. There was a big, brainless smile on her face as she stared at the ceiling. Finally, thoughts started to work their way through Ranma’s head.

“Thank you,” Ranma slurred, looking up at Si Pa. “Thank you for making me feel so good.”  
  
“Eh, what the hell,” Si Pa said with a shrug. “It was fun, seeing you dancing around like that.” She smiled. “Maybe we should try that in public sometime.”  
  
“Anything you want,” Ranma softly moaned, hugging herself and feeling so _good_ inside of herself. “Anytime you want.”  
  
And that really did sum up everything, didn’t it? Ranma was a slut, she was a slave, she was _property_. She was here for the three Amazons to use however they wanted, whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted. Was there anything that could possibly be as good as that? Ranma really didn’t think so.

Ranma didn’t see how it was possible to have a better life than the one that she was leading right now.


End file.
